That Kiss
by Caskett101
Summary: Based from the episode 'Knockdown' and that kiss... that results in more kisses and discussion about their future, plan on making this a long fanfic lots and lots of fluff not much about the crime more about the Caskett love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So fortunately Andrew Marlowe actually owns Castle, not me **

**A/N: So new story, this is the beginning of their future taking place after Beckett and Castle kiss undercover in season three's Knockdown episode. Let me know what you think WARNING: Lots and lot's of fluff :) Follow me on Twitter for more info on my fanfics :) Taaliia**

**Ambulance**

The paramedic bandaged Castle's hand and stepped out of the ambulance he winces and unwraps some of the bandage as Beckett steps in to sit across from him.

"Hey there, Chuck Norris"

Castle couldn't help but let out a small chuckle

"How's the hand?" she reached out to slowly help him with his bandage.

"Uh, excruciating"

"Mm" she finished wrapping his hand before lightly feathering her fingertips over the bandage looking him in the eyes.

"How's Ryan and Esposito?"

"Mm, mild hypothermia, wounded pride, guess which one'll heal first…." She hesitated for a moment before continuing "thank you for having my back in there."

"Always"

She smiled at his response "hey can we go talk for a minute someone where…"

"Uh yeah sure, what about we talk on our way home I'm freezing out here"

She smiled and nodded, "I'll just let the team know, see you in the car?"

"Definitely"

_Okay Kate you can do this you interrogate some of the filthiest murderers, you are not afraid to do this!_ She was trying to encourage herself to finally face her fears, to finally listen to her heart.

**Inside the Car**

They were pretty quiet at first both trying to process everything that happened earlier tonight that kiss, Castle couldn't wipe the smile of his face. It was better then he had ever imagined it to be he gently moved his fingers up to his lips still able to taste her sweet lips. Beckett saw from the corner of her eye what he was doing and she felt her cheeks warm up, from the way his fingers were touching his lips, all she could think about was how surprisingly soft his lips where. How just by kissing him, he managed to take her breath away and this scared her, because she can't think of any other time she has ever felt this way. Hell she was still with Josh and he has never managed to take her breath away, hell he was rarely around to even try.

She finally pulled up near Castles loft.

"Hey do you want to come up for a cup of coffee, you said you wanted to talk privately? I mean Alexis and mother are out of town on some beauty spa trip thing".

She hesitated at first and Castle cut in "I uh… I mean if you don't want to its okay we can talk another time if it's not important"

Beckett shook her head "no Castle its okay coffee actually sounds perfect" she gave him a small smile and nearly got lost in his eyes again. She made her way down to the garage parking next to his Ferrari. They soon made their way up to his loft he was telling the truth Martha and Alexis were nowhere to be seen which made her calm down a bit.

**Castles Loft**

Once inside, they both took their jackets of; Castle took both of their jackets placing them in the coat closet.

"Why don't you go sit down on the sofa and make yourself at home I'll get the coffee" Beckett just nodded and made her way over to the sofa.

The entire time Castle was preparing their coffees he just couldn't stop looking over at her _oh god she is so beautiful, it's killing me knowing she is with that stupid Dr. Motor cycle boy, I just wish she would give us a shot we would be amazing together…. _The beeping from the coffee machine brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly made their coffees making his way over to Beckett.

"Thanks Castle" She looked up at him grabbing the hot coffee from him, he sat down on the other side of the sofa turning to face Beckett who was now facing him as well, he noticed the concern look on her face.

"Everything okay Beckett?"

She breathed in biting on the bottom of her lip, before letting out a barely audible huff

"Uh yeah, look Castle about that kiss earlier"

He cut her off from finishing "hey, look it's okay I know you're with Josh, I promise you we can just forget it" he noticed the furrow in her brow and quickly added "uh… I mean if that's what you want…"

_Oh god why does he have to be so sweet and understanding why can't he just tell her the cold hard truth? _She breathed in again before answering trying to work out what to say.

"No Castle, I…. look I'm not good at this…"

He moved closer to her but only subtly trying not to scare her away he noticed her shift closer as well and he took this moment to place his hand on her knee he felt her leg tense up and went to move his hand assuming he went too far, she felt him about to move and suddenly without even realising she had placed her hand over his, and started moving her thumb softly over his knuckles. She looked back up trying to regain the strength to continue.

"I… that kiss Rick, I can't stop thi… I… it umm…." She stumbled a little bit before finally gaining enough courage to continue. "It meant more to me then it just being an undercover kiss, Rick I" she ducked her head trying to hide the tears that were starting to ease their way into her eyes. Castle moved the strand of hair that was covering her face, she looked back up at him she can't remember who moved first she's pretty sure it was her, but before she knew it her lips were attached to his. The kiss was slow and tender unlike their _first kiss_ she was the one to deepen the kiss leaning more into him and he slowly moved down to lay on the sofa, slowly pulling her along so she was now laying on top of him, she ran her fingers through his soft, hair he moved his hands down to her hips slowly rubbing circles into the side of her hips. When air became a necessity, Beckett slowly pulled away pulling on his bottom lip causing him to let out a small moan she rested her forehead against his head. Both trying to catch their breaths

"Kate?"

"I'm… I'm sorry Rick I uh… I shouldn't have" she started to get off of him but was pulled back down by the force of his arm she fell between the edge of the sofa and his body still slightly raised by his torso. "Kate… is this… us what you really want?"He was still holding her slightly in his arms god he wants this so much he just wants to be able to stay like this for ever. Never needing to move from this spot right here ever again. "Because you, I've wanted you for…. Oh God… so long Kate".

Beckett could feel the air escaping her lungs her heart racing she leaned in and softly ran her hand through his hair trailing down to the side of his face, cupping the side of his face. "Honestly, Rick… Yes… but god Rick I am so scared…"

"Scared of what? Kate"

"Scared… I'm scared that if I give you… If I give my heart to you…" she tilted her head down a little. And he placed his index finger underneath her chin tilting her face to look back at him.

"Hey, you can tell me anything okay Kate"

She breathed in and looked him in the eyes, "I'm scared if I do this, what happens if something happens and I lose you or… what if for some reason we don't work I can't Rick… I… uh don't think I could survive that Rick I just know I couldn't… my heart… I just…"

He pulled her back in for a soft kiss when he pulled back he smiled up at her.

"Kate, look I can't promise that nothing will ever happen to me but I can promise that I will never stop lo... Never stop thinking about you; you have stolen my heart Katherine Beckett always. I know you're scared and I understand after what you have been through but you need to know that I'm not going anywhere. I've been here three years and I can tell you right now it is no longer about the books it's about being able to be around you every day Kate." He knew not to tell her that he loves her yet because this is all so new for them.

She couldn't believe the words that formed in his mouth the way he spoke to her with such love _hang on was he about to say that he loved me? No I mean I think I lo… no, no it's too soon to say that not yet_.Kate noticed he was looking up at her with a slight panicked look, and she leaned down to give him a slow tender kiss which for now was her way of saying she loved him.

As he scooted down and turned to his side so Beckett was laying back down in between the chair and his body they were both laying, on the sofa in a hugging position looking in each other's eyes, he held onto her by the waist whilst her hands were trapped between their bodies. Then it dawned on him crap, how could he forget.

"Kate, as much as I hate to ruin this moment… what about Josh?"

She breathed in heavily god how had she forgotten about him, and as much as she loved _did she just say love?_.She wasn't a cheater and she knew what she had to do. "Rick, we can't do this" she insinuated between the two of them and his face looked like it had just been hit with the worse new possible, she noticed the change in his face "before you freak out let me finish" she gave him a smile. "I need to end things with Josh if we're going to do this right; I need to break up with him before we go any further because I'm not that kind of girl Rick and I know you're not that kind of man either". She leaned back into his chest taking in his scent.

"That is understandable and when you break up with him remember that I am here always" he started drawing lazy patterns on her back, just taking in exactly how far they had made it since this morning.

"Thank you Rick, just know you are in no way a 'rebound' no matter what Josh says, because it's always been you Rick always I was just too scared to follow my heart"

He looked down to see her now looking up at him "what do you mean no matter what Josh says?" he was confused normally he was good at reading whatever Kate said through the lines but he couldn't understand this time.

"Let's just say he isn't the biggest fan of us, working together…" she looked up at him then noticed the time it was only 10:00pm but she knew if she didn't leave now, she would probably end up staying the night and she wasn't ready for that just yet. She didn't want to ruin what they were just starting between them, although she definitely knew that when she and him would soon make love there would be nothing to ever compare it to because he was by far her one and done.

"No offense Kate, but if I was him I would be a bit anxious to I mean I am irresistible" he gave her his signature Castle smirk and she lightly slapped him on the cheek shaking her head "your ego boy tsk, tsk" she smiled back her eyes lighting up the entire room well at least to Castle they were.

"Rick I should go before I fall asleep and I want this to be right between us no sneaking around which includes me cheating on Josh, I promise as soon as I see him I will do it, he is on night shift tonight and as much as I hate to say it he will be at mine tomorrow morning we're suppose to have breakfast together" Castle cringed at her answer but squeezed her tighter.

They made their way to his door and before Beckett left Castle pulled her in for a hug as she let go he simply whispered:

"Thank you".

"For what?"

"For giving us a shot"

She just gave him a smile "See you tomorrow Rick"

"Until tomorrow Kate"

**A/N: Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle**

**A/N: Let me know what you think :)**

**Beckett's Apartment**

The drive home was a blur; she drove home in pilot mode she just couldn't get over what had just happened. Once she made it to her apartment she went straight to the bathroom and started running the water she needed this hot bath after the hectic day she had even though it did end pretty good.

She stayed in there until the water went from steamy hot to ice cold, once she made it to bed it was around 12am, she was exhausted yet she couldn't sleep she looked over at her phone she was about to check her emails when she noticed she had a text message from Castle and Josh. She was tempted to ignore Josh's text and just talk to Castle but she knew she had to sort this out first but no way was she doing it over a text.

**J: Hey babe, about tomorrow morning… I'm gonna be late only about half an hour, I just look we'll talk when I see you tomorrow. Night babe xx**

She didn't know what he wanted to talk about but she wanted this to just finally be over, she hated being called _babe_ she always felt degraded whenever one of her ex partners called her such tacky names.

**K: Hey, umm sure that sounds good actually… only just got home from a case I'll see you tomorrow morning… night x**

She could feel her body shiver in discuss after writing that text even though it was a simple _'x'_ she still felt like she was doing something wrong to Castle, yet she just made out with him and she is still with Josh…

**J: hmm… you were with him weren't you…? **

**K: Don't Josh, you know he is my partner look I am tired this case was a big one and I need some sleep I'll talk to you tomorrow x**

She waited about five minutes just in case Josh messaged again, she knew tomorrow wasn't going to be easy and she was just glad that he chose not to message back. She almost forgot about Castle messaging she opened up his message and couldn't help but smile.

**C: Just wanted to make sure you made it home safely, and that I miss you already! I know, I know you're probably saying something sarcastic right now but I don't care because I get to say stuff like that now *sticks tongue out* ;) anyway sweet dreams and good night beautiful. X**

God why did she fall for a writer the way he was with words how he made her heart flutter when he called her beautiful, even though it is such a cliche word to call someone that but it came from him, he _called her _beautiful.

**B: Sorry, was in the bath but I am home, thank you for checking on me that's really sweet. Castle I have only been gone for two hours :) I'm sure you can't miss me that much. But I have to admit and if you ever show anyone this text just remember I do have a gun… but I do kind a like it when you say well, type stuff like that. Oh and also look after that tongue does some wonders! ;) Good night Rick x**

**C: bath? :O trust me two hours feels like a lifetime after I got to lay on the sofa with you… I promise I will never show anyone but I can't promise I won't bring it up ****_all the time _****when it's just us two… Oh really? Well in that case consider my tongue locked away I promise you can unlock it next time I see you ;) Good night Kate x**

It's safe to say that they both slept peacefully that night even though they were in separate beds they both had finally admitted their feelings for one another and they finally had a chance at least once Beckett ends things with Josh.

**Next Morning Beckett's Apartment**

Kate woke to a loud banging noise, she checked the time it was 8:00am she couldn't remember the last time she actually slept through the night it had definitely been a long time. She quickly got up the knocking just wouldn't stop.

"Hang on I'm coming" she yelled out as she stumbled to her door checking the peep hole before opening it was Josh _well this is it _she thought to herself. She unlatched the locks on the door and opened the door smiling up at Josh who looked pissed. He stormed in not even saying hello.

"Where is he?" he yelled

"What? Who are you even talking about Josh?"

"That writer, where is here?!"

Okay now he was pissing her off "Josh, I don't know! I'm gonna assume that he is well umm I don't know at HIS LOFT! What the hell Josh!"

"What do you mean what the hell? I mean come on Kate you telling me you seriously had a case that made you come home at 12 at night?!"

"Well for starters THAT CASE! Had something to do with my mother's case, which by the way if you had and decency you would have known but no because we never talk, I mean hell whenever I see you all you care about is getting in bed with ME you never just want to talk!"

Josh went to say something but Beckett continued

"Hell, Josh you're never here and when you are you act like the biggest dick! Castle is my PARTNER he is the one who is always there for me, he is the ONE who has helped me through my mother's case. And you know what JOSH, I can actually TALK to him and not have to sleep with him FIRST"

"KATE that's my job what do you expect me to just put you before my career and how can you say he HELPED you with your mothers case from what I can recall he reopened it and caused havoc on your world"

"I know that's your job but you know what when you love someone you compromise and this what we have now is not love, it's filling an empty space pretending that we might have a future but I need someone HERE. I need someone who LOVES me not someone who just wants SEX!"

"So what you think that writer dude, doesn't just want sex from you are you stupid?! Jeez you must love this having two men held on by string dangling in front of you!"

"Screw you Josh! How can you even say that when all you ever do when were together is hint towards the bedroom Josh I can't do this I don't want to do this anymore. It's over, let's be honest it was never going to work I just…. I don't love you and I am sorry it was wrong of me to lead you on I just can't do this anymore!"

"Oh please you never insist on just going to have sex instead of talking it takes TWO people KATE TWO!"

"I know Josh, but I can't do that anymore I DON'T want that! I want a relationship where I know that each night I come home they will be THERE. Someone I can lean on, someone who I can make plans with and no they won't push me aside. Josh I know how busy your job is but so, is MINE and I try SO HARD to make time for you but you never do. Josh it's over I'm sorry but this" she insinuates between the two of them "is never going to work I don't love you and I'm sorry but I know I will never feel that way towards you".

Josh made his way to the front door, he saw his duffle bag on the table quickly grabbed it, Kate realised that she never really stayed at Josh's so she had nothing at his place. "Good bye Kate" and with that he closed the front door, Kate was confused as to what to do she wanted to go and see Castle but she just broke up with Josh. She made her way back to the sofa the Captain had given her and her team the next three days off to recoup from yesterday she was hesitant at first but was grateful now. She decided to message her close friend Lanie she needed her best friend right now and she knew she would want to hear about her and Castle.

**K: Hey Lanie, plans tonight? :)**

**L: Hey girl! Uh no everything okay? X**

**K: Yeah just need some girl time… **

**L: Kate? I'll be there in 5! No buts either, I'm free all day and there is clearly something going on I'll bring sweets you supply the wine! X**

She loved Lanie, she could always count on her for being there when she needed someone to talk to, and the fact that Lanie told her exactly how it is always helped. She went to get changed and threw her hair up in a messy braid when she heard her phone go off she looked over to the screen to see that it was Castle, she couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face.

**C: Hey everything okay? Sorry don't want to bother you just want to make sure you're okay... :)**

**K: Hi, everything is fine I promise long story short it's over between me and Josh I promise I will tell you everything when I see you. As for now Lanie is coming around for some girl time :) x**

**C: Good as long as you're okay and sounds good did you want to come around tonight? I promise no "funny stuff" although eventually when that does happen I promise none of it will be funny because Kate with you it will be ****_perfect_****. Ooh girl time does that me talking about me? It so does, doesn't it? x**

She could feel her cheeks burn up from the text he had just sent her he definitely had a way with words and an ego to match it but that's why she fell for him in the first place.

**K: Really ****_perfect_****? Cliché much Castle, tonight sounds perfect :) oh boy I guess they call it a girl time for a reason meaning boys will never know what goes on ;) see you tonight x**

**C: Definitely perfect, good looking forward to it, it's a date! bring your appetite :) it's okay I know you won't be able to help but talk about me I mean I wouldn't blame you ;) until tonight Kate x**

She rolled her eyes at his text but couldn't help the smile spreading across her face and the butterflies in her stomach, suddenly there was a knock on her door "coming Lanie" she quickly made her way to her door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle**

**A/N: So last we read was Lanie had arrived now it's time for a girls talk enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving a review. Also just a quick thank you to everyone who has left me a review and who has favourited or followed this story it means a lot and trust me there is plenty more to come planning on aiming for at least 35 chapters :)**

"Hey girl" Lanie gave her a quick hug then made her way to the sofa.

"Okay so we have the wine and sweets, now what's going on girl?" Lanie turned to face Beckett who took a mouthful of her wine and deciding to just come clean.

"I kissed Castle!"

Lanie nearly spat her wine out her eyes looked like they were about to pop out and Beckett couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"WHAT? HOW? WHEN? WHAT?!" Lanie couldn't believe she had just heard her say that after three years.

"I kissed Castle, Lanie" she smiled in her answer and Lanie looked at her shocked but happy.

"The first time"

"THE FIRST?!" she quickly cut in not letting Beckett continue

She laughed and nodded then continued "when Lockwood had taken the boys we had to distract the guard so he decided to pretend we were drunk and when that didn't work he kissed me, it was different Lanie."

She reached over and placed her hand on Beckett's knee indicating for her to continue.

"I mean I have never been kissed like that before, never felt like that when someone has kissed me, I don't know how to explain it. I mean at first I was shocked and when we pulled back I just… I needed to be connected to him again the way our lips felt together god! listen to me I sound like an idiot".

Lanie shook her head "no you know what you sound like? someone who is in love" Beckett went to cut in but Lanie was having none of that "uh uh girl, now listen you might be too stubborn, to hear it or you might not be ready, for those type of feelings to be unraveled just yet, but listen you love him and he loves you. That's why it's different that's why when he kisses you, you turn to jelly, when you get a text message from him your heart feels like it's about to explode and your stomach feels like there is a million butterflies swarming inside. That my girl is love!"

Beckett listened carefully to Lanie, and what she had to say and everything she told her was exactly how she felt, but that scared her more than anything the thought of the possibility that she could lose him not only would she lose her partner she would lose her best friend and if she was being honest with herself. She would lose the one man she has ever loved, and that scares her.

"I'm so scared Lanie, I just… I haven't opened my heart up to anyone not since…"

"I know sweetie, but that was out of your control and I know the world is full of evil people and I may have never met your mother but if she is anything like you, which I'm sure she was she would not want you to shut your heart off forever, she would want you to be happy Kate with the man who you love."

"I know Lanie and your right but there is still that part of me that is so scared that if I give him my heart, something will happen not just to him but I mean… what if… what if he gets bored of me I mean I'm nothing special, and he, he could have anyone he is a famous writer for god sakes I just… I'm scared that if we do this and as badly as I want to do this what if he doesn't like what he sees after we've been together what if I'm not what he was expecting?"

She tried so hard not to cry, but she felt like she was about to cave she was just so scared.

"Oh sweetie, look at this way I think at first he might have just been looking for a quick one night but he is still here after nearly three years, I mean I'm no writer but I'm pretty sure he has enough information to write 50 best sellers. Yet he is still here, don't for a second, second guess yourself because he loves you and it is so obviously clear to everyone just how much he does. It's time to open up your heart Kate because he loves you and you love him".

Beckett wrapped her arms around Lanies neck, both women squeezing each other tightly it was barely audible "thank you Lanie, thank you so much". Lanie squeezed her again "anytime girl you know I'm always here whenever you need." Their moment was interrupted by Beckett's phone going off, she quickly picked it up and it was a message from Castle. Lanie instantly saw her face light up, and nudge her.

**C: You, beautiful woman do you have any idea how mesmerizing you are I seriously can't stop thinking about you, about how perfectly you fit in my arms. The smell of those sweet, sweet cherries that's entangled into that gorgeous hair. The way your lips feel perfect attached to mine how soft your lips are, god Kate do you have any idea just how lucky you have made me feel in the last three years and now after last night, I just… I'm sorry if I have come along a little strong in the last not even 24 hours, but you have no idea how long I have waited for you to finally see me the way I see you. Can't wait to see you tonight. X**

There they were again tears in Beckett's eyes, Lanie gave her a look to see if she was okay and she just nodded showing Lanie the message, she heard her gasp and then even she had tears trickling in the corner of her eyes.

"Kate"

"I know Lanie, I know now"

"Good because girl that message, I know he is a writer but he, he loves you and by the sounds of it, it sounds like he has for a while"

Kate just smiled and quickly replied back to Castle.

**B: I really have fallen for a writer haven't I? I miss you too don't be sorry normally I'm not one to fall for cliché things but when they come from you I don't know but your words Rick their perfect your perfect and it's killing me being away from you too I can't wait for tonight. X **

"So girl, what is tonight?" she gave Beckett a questioning look

"Honestly I don't know, he just said to bring my appetite and I know Martha and Alexis are out of time until tomorrow night" Lanie raised her eyebrows at her and Beckett just shook her head.

"Lanie, I know where your mind is and it's not going to happen tonight not yet, I don't want to rush into this I want this to be right".

The girls talked for a little more, Beckett digging for questions about Espo and Lanie, Lanie offered to help her pick an outfit out for tonight she accepted because honestly she had no idea what to wear, Lanie picked out a simple emerald low cut sweater, black very slimming jeans and simple black heels. "This is perfect girl he won't be able to stop looking at you I mean not that he doesn't already because he does."

Kate could start feeling her cheeks heat up from blushing "thanks Lanie this mean a lot you know you here helping work out my crazy mind."

"Girl you know I'm always here, but I need to get going Espo wants to go out for lunch with Ryan and Jenny" she smiled

"Speaking of the boys how are they? I feel horrible for what they went through I mean…"

"Uh uh girl! This is not your fault they were only doing their job and unfortunately sometimes these things happen but you and Castle you saved them Kate you both risked your life to save them and I for one will be forever grateful."

Kate was still mad with herself "thanks Lanie just give Espo a hug for me and Ryan too and just let them know that… I'm so very thankful"

"Of course now I better get going before we have a cranky Espo" she laughed and gave Kate a hug as they made their way to her door.

"Have fun tonight Kate, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Lanie winked as she left and Kate only responded with her typical eye roll.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle...**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update been a crazy last few days anyway enjoy!**

**Later On That Day**

"Okay Kate come on it's just a date, at Castles you have your outfit, you look fine, he's excited your excited you will be fine" Kate was trying to talk herself to calm down. She was outside of Castles loft, little did she know that Castle could hear her from the inside of his loft he couldn't help but smile, she was just as nervous as he was and that made him calm down just that little bit more, he had a quick look around the apartment he had set the dimmer lights down so they could just see the outlines of the furniture. The rest of the room was lit by vanilla scented candles, the fireplace was up and heating and the dinner was just about ready he had cooked up some pasta and had a bottle of wine cooling in the refrigerator.

Kate finally gained the confidence to knock on his door and before she knew it he was opening the door, he felt his heart stop beating for a moment she looked phenomenon the way the emerald green made her eyes pop out god she was gorgeous.

"Hey"

"Hi"

He led her inside the loft and helped her out of her jacket as soon as he put her jacket away he pulled her in for a hug.

"Have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?"

She squeazed him a little tighter, "I think you might have just a few times today" she let out a small giggle which shocked Castle he looked down with a smirk

"Did Kate Beckett just giggle?" he raised his eyebrows and she just responded by tilting her head down trying to hide her blush, he simply placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her chin so she was looking up at him he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, when they broke Kate turned around and was amazed at what he had done.

"Wow Rick, it's so… perfect" she turned to smile at him as they made their way to the kitchen

"Anything for you Kate, so I was thinking pasta for dinner?"

"Sounds perfect, and I was thinking" she moved closer to him playing with the collar of his shirt looking him in the eyes with her seductive eyes "for dessert maybe this would be perfect?" she leaned in and slowly kissed him making him moan just a little which she took as him wanting entrance into her mouth which she happily obliged to. They soon broke and as she hoped she had left him panting and speechless.

"That, sounds... delicious" she couldn't help but laugh at his response and shook her head.

"Okay, so dinner is ready!"

"What do you need done?"

He loved how at home she seemed in his loft how she knew where everything was he pulled her in for a hug "you my dear detective, can go and sit down at the table and I'll be there in a few because this is a date and you are not cooking just simply relaxing."

She tried to protest but he simply pulled her back in for a soft kiss feathering his lips over hers she smiled back up at him, he couldn't believe just how easy and natural it was for them to be so intimate. Kate made her way over to the table that only had candles lighting up the area it was so _romantic_ it wasn't too long until he made his way over with two plates filled with delicious pasta he quickly jogged back to grab two glasses and the bottle of wine. Kate couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he looked.

"What?"

She shook her head, "nothing it's just this is all so sweet Rick, and I don't know the way you just ran off then to get the wine and glasses you just… you looked adorably handsome doing so"

He didn't reply straight away instead raised his eyebrows up at her "oh really adorably handsome you say?"

She rolled her eyes "shut up!" it was more of a playful tone then serious.

Throughout the dinner they didn't talk much they intertwined their free hand with one another just staring into each other's eyes they didn't need to talk their eyes did all the talking.

"That was incredible Castle, who knew you could cook?" she smirked

"Hey you love my cooking. I mean I can recall you did enjoy my _pancakes_" he felt something moving up his shin then looked her back in the eyes he raised his eyebrows she felt his leg muscles stiffen.

"So…."

It took him a minute to refocus "hmm yeah uh so…" he started drawing lazy patterns over knuckles he just couldn't get over it that they were here together it almost felt like a dream.

She cocked her eyebrow up with her signature smirk, "hmm"

Oh she was good, she knew just how to make him speechless he was a writer how had she managed to make him only be able to manage one word answers well barely there one word answers. He took a moment to regain his thoughts then from the corner of his eyes he noticed the fireplace beaming and knew exactly what to say now to just be able to focus enough to actually approach his idea. "So fire place? I mean you feel kind of cold I thought maybe you might want to go and relax"

She loved how nervous he seemed when she had always pictured him as the macho man typical man who had all the confidence in the world but she would prefer this Rick over the one she imagined any day. "Why Mr. Castle are you suggesting that we cuddle near the fireplace" she was eyeing him down now a playful eye though.

"See I knew you were my muse for a reason you and your incredible detective skills, I mean your physique is beyond incredibly beautiful and alluring… but your mind that is what makes you just that more incredible Kate."

She didn't know what to say after that his way with words still made her speechless so she simply leaned in and joined her lips with his it was a sweet loving kiss _perfect_. "Come on the fireplace sounds just perfect" they made it just past the sofa when he suddenly thought of an idea.

"Ooh wait here" he quickly let go of her hand and made his way through to his office she stood in confusement and within not even two minutes there he was walking back out with his quilt cover and two pillows, she gave him a look mixed between confusement and happiness. He thought he better clarify just in case she thought they would _sleep_ together tonight not that he didn't want to but he didn't want to screw this up and he didn't want her to have to rush he was more then happy to take their time as long as _they_ were together that was all that matter to him.

"Oh Kate, this is just for us to be comfortable in front of the fire" she smiled as he walked closer dropping the blankets and pillows into a heap on the floor placing his hands on her waist "Kate I don't want to rush this either I want everything to be perfect so I want you to take as long as you need there is no rush, I promise".

She leaned in and placed her hands around his neck pulling him in closer and feathered her lips over his their lips just touching "thank you Rick". She slipped out of her shoes as set up for the rest of their night the dishes could wait until morning for all he cared right now, he just wanted her in his arms. Finally they had relaxed into the blankets he had set up, he was laying on his side and so was she both facing each other, gazing into one another's eyes.

"Hey" he brushed the loose strand of hair behind her ear still looking into her eyes almost at a loss for words.

"Hi" she looked back at him smiling, this right here is exactly what she needed after the last few days, "so as nice as dinner was…."

He moved his hand slowly down the frame of her face "hmm yeah?"

"Well um I don't know I'm kind a craving something a little _sweet_" she glanced down to his lips then back up to his eyes.

He smirked god he loved this seeing this side of her the playful Kate side, "oh really? Funny enough I'm having the same cravings too"

She leaned in closer, "oh really?" she gently and alluringly placed her hand on the side of his cheek softly stroking his rough stubble with her thumb.

He moved in closer lips barely touching "really" he slowly moved to join lips with hers they started off slowly and sweetly, she started slowly tracing her thumb along his jaw line his hands were slowly roaming the sides of her curves. She let out a soft moan almost as if she was begging for him to open his mouth more which he happily obliged to, as their tongues began to explore each other's mouths she ran her fingers through his hair pulling him in harder so she could explore deeper into his mouth.

He was losing breath but didn't want to lose their connection, so he slowed it down and started trailing his lips along the side of her jaw line making his way up to her ear. She let out a small whimper when he attached his lips to the bottom of her ear lobe, she bit down on the bottom of her lip as he caressed her ear lobe.

He started exploring behind her ear when he found a certain spot that made her skin shiver she didn't say anything but he could feel her so he focus more on that one spot.

"Rick"

"Hmm" he sucked down on the spot behind her ear

She gasped "Castle!"

He smirked and made his way back to her lips he looked into her eyes full of lust and happiness pupils dilated, he leaned back down facing her on his side again. She was still shaky he tucked the loose strand of hair behind her ear again smiling into her eyes she tried to look away but she just could not stop staring into his eyes.

"What?" she almost sounded shy

"Never took you to be ticklish"

She leaned in closer, "hmm, there's many _many_ things you're yet to find out Mr. Castle"

"Oh really like what?"

She leaned over him started leaving open kisses on his neck she felt him stiffen up, and smiled up at him "see, many, many things Rick many…"

"Kate"

She leaned down but was now closer to him barely a gap between them "yeah"

"As much as I want to do this, I don't think we should tonight I don't want to ruin this… us"

She leaned in and cuddled up to him he wrapped his arm around her torso rubbing soft circles on the small of her back "I know Castle, I don't want to ruin this either let's just go at our own pace kay?"

He moved his face down so his nose was in her hair "mmkay Kate?"

"Yeah" it was a muffled response as her face was situated resting against his chest

"Thank you"

She wasn't sure why he was thanking her she hadn't done anything

"For what?"

He breathed in and continued to rub circles on the small of her back, "for giving us a chance, for opening your heart you have no idea how long I've waited for you… for this… for us Kate"

She smiled into his chest, "thank you for waiting"

"Always"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle boo!**

**A/N: So here we go next chapter by the way thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the smut!**

**The Next Morning**

It didn't take long for Kate to fall asleep in Castles arms he had laid awake for a little bit longer just running his fingers gently through her hair just trying to wrap everything around in his mind. The fact that he was there with Kate Beckett who just that morning broke things off with Josh they hadn't spoken of that last night because he knew she would tell him when the time comes.

Martha and Alexis were suppose to arrive home in three hours however Alexis was having a mild panic attack about not being prepared for her physics exam tomorrow, so they decided to come home early. It was 8 am when Martha unlocked the door to the front of the loft and the first thing she saw was her son asleep on the floor with a brunette woman.

"Hey Grams, is da…"

Martha in a dramatic way waved her hands to signal to Alexis to quiet down,

"What?" Alexis asked in confusement

Martha tilted her head towards Castles direction and raised her eyebrows "your dad, _asleep_" she emphasized the word sleep, making Alexis cringe again then she noticed the woman whose face was resting on her father's chest, her dads arms were wrapped around her protectively. _Is that…. No it couldn't be but… _Alexis was thinking to herself she had a feeling but doubted it could be possible knowing the two of them always denying their feelings for one another.

"Uh grams?"

"Hmm"

"Is that Detective Beckett?"

Martha tip toed closer to her son as soon as she saw the side of the young woman's face Martha had to contain herself from screaming of joy she turned to face Alexis not even caring how big her smile was.

"What grams?"

"Come on dear let's go upstairs before we wake them up"

They made it upstairs but before Martha was able to escape to her room without Alexis asking she was busted.

"Was it Detective Beckett?"

Martha turned around to face her granddaughter and simply smiled and nodded Alexis merely mirroring the older woman's facial expression. Alexis was well aware of the affect Kate had on her father and just how much he was in love with her and the times when she had seen Kate with her father she could tell that the detective felt the same as her father. Both women parted ways to their bedrooms.

**Back Down Stairs**

Kate soon woke up she realised that she was lying on something hard but then the smell of that certain aftershave she couldn't help but smile at the thought that they had fallen asleep together on the floor, in front of the fire. She moved slightly to see if he had woken up she felt his grip tighten around her waist and she just smiled into his chest he started to stir a bit and Kate took advantage of his sleepy state. Tilting her head to be able to reach the crook of his neck she placed an open soft kiss in the crook of his neck, he let out a soft sigh as his grip loosened so she was able to move up along his neck leaving small kisses and little nips until she met his lips. She feathered her lips over his, his eyes still closed but he couldn't contain the smile she loved how when he smiled he would get these little wrinkles in the corner of his eyes she lightly brushed her thumb over the cute little wrinkles.

"Hmm morning"

"Morning" she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips

"Tis nice" he was still half asleep unable to manage the most simplest of words

"Hmm" she moved back down to rest her head in the crook of his arm he moved down more and turned to his side as did Kate they were now mere centimetres apart.

"Laying here, waking up with you in my arms, it's good, really good Kate" she felt her cheeks heat up as she smiled up at his response she still couldn't believe that it was happening.

"Hmm, it is nice waking up in your arms"

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips "hmm really so you enjoy being in my arms, me protecting you with my strong toned arms?" he quirked his eyebrows up only to receive a loving eye roll from Kate.

"I wouldn't say strong…" she let out a loud squeal as he pounced on top of her holding her hands over the top of her head kissing and nibbling the side of her neck he made his way up to the back of her hear slowly moving his tongue along the outline nibbling on the bottom of his ear lobe she let out a small gasp.

"Hmm, I don't know detective I think I just proved just how strong I am" he leaned down and claimed her lips letting go of her hands and moving his hands to her face gently holding her running his fingers through her hair. She used her fists to hold onto his shirt pulling him down as their kiss deepened he felt the deep moan she let out going straight through his body, soon air became a necessity and they soon pulled apart he leaned his forehead smiling down at her mirroring the same smile.

"Wow" it was barely audible but she managed to speak at least one word, and boy did that word explain it all everything that was in that one kiss.

He was still breathing heavily his heart beating like crazy limbs just a tad shaky "yeah, wow"

They smiled back each other Castle still leaning over her resting his forehead on hers.

"Ahh Richard dear I do believe that, that is what bedrooms are for…" Martha yelled out and couldn't suppress the grin. She had managed to scare both of them Castle falling back to the side Kate covering her face up in embarrassment. He gave Kate a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"Mother, I didn't think you were coming home til later today?"

He walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pouring himself and Kate a cup of coffee. "Well Alexis has a test at school tomorrow so we decided to head home a few hours earlier. Not expecting this" she insinuated between the two of them.

He just smiled and nodded in response just waiting for his mother to say something inspiring. Kate took a few to calm herself she made her way over to Martha and Castle, Martha who had a smile stuck across her face Kate was still blushing from being interrupted earlier.

"Uh hi Martha, sorry about…" she looked over to the blankets.

Martha just shook her head and walked over to Kate to give her a hug "nonsense dear, I'm just glad that you two well finally realised what you two had" Kate hugged her tighter and whispered quietly only for Martha to hear "yeah me too".

They both separated and turned towards Castle who had just finished making their coffees, he turned to see both women smiling at him he looked over at them nervously.

"What have I done?"

Both women laughed and Kate just shook her head "nothing"

He smiled at Kate and handed her, her coffee quickly stealing a kiss on her lips, "well I'll take that as my queue to leave Martha turned to make her way up the stairs before turning around again.

"Oh also" both Kate and Castle turned to face Martha.

"I'm very happy for you two and I do believe a young girl upstairs is happy too"

Once Martha had made her way up to the top of the stairs Kate turned back to him "hey" he pulled her in for a hug "hmm" she looked up giving him a questioning look "you okay?" he simply nodded and pulled her back into his embrace, "never better".

After breakfast they quickly tidied up their mess Kate took care of the dishes even though Castle had tried his hardest to get her to just relax she thought it was only fair that she helped clean up their mess once all the dishes were placed into the dishwasher she made her way over to the pillows Castle had already taken the blankets back to his bedroom so she grabbed the pillows and made her way to his room. This was weird she had never been in his room before the walls were a dark grey, it felt very warm and inviting it reminded her of Castle then she saw him making his way out of the bathroom she started placing the pillows back on the bed. When she felt him wrap his arms around her she unconsciously melted back into him she loved this the fact that they were able to be so comfortable in each other's arms even though this was all new to the both of them.

She slowly turned around so she their chests were now pressed against each other she looked up at him lost in those blue eyes, he tucked one of her loose strands of hair behind her ear moving his hand to cup the side of her cheek she reached up slowly and lightly moved her thumb over the bottom of his lip both just taking in the fact that they had made it here together. Kate slowly moved back he followed her as she made it to his bed slowly moving down to lay across pulling him down on top of her. Their lips joined in a slow kiss, he started to move to kiss the side of her neck making his way down to the crook between her shoulder and neck his hands roaming the sides of her waist she let out a small moan, and heard Castle make a small groan causing her to laugh. He made his way back up to her lips feathering over them as he made his way to lie next to her.

"Detective Beckett, I am hurt" he acted over dramatic; she looked over at him rolling her eyes.

"Aw and whys that? Big Rick"

"Giggling at my fantastic kissing skills that may I add did just make you let out a very sexy moan"

"I was so called giggling at the way you groaned then I mean really?"

"Uh yeah well when you let out such _sexy_ husky noises like the one you just did which by the way might I add is like the sexy sound to ever come out of that beautiful mouth of yours. Then I can't help the groan that comes out of mine".

She could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks. "geez Castle I don't know how you lasted three years without talking like this you haven't stopped in the last two days" she smirked at him.

"To be honest I have no clue either, I guess it could be because I had only ever imagined what it would be like to kiss you, to hold you to touch you. But now, now that I can _actually_ do those things without you shooting me which might I add still amazes me, I mean I have never pinched myself as much as I have in the last two days than I have my entire life. To make sure that you and me that this wasn't just a dream, and trust me the actual real thing beats my imagination by far".

He leaned and gave her a soft kiss, he felt her smile into the kiss, "wow" they leaned in, their heads resting against each other's foreheads "yeah wow" she smiled as she answered.

They layed together in the quiet for a while just thinking about everything, everything that had happened in the last two days he wanted to ask her about Josh but didn't want to ruin it. Little did he know that Kate needed to tell him as well.

"Rick?"

"Hmm" they both turned to face each other

"About yesterday morning, Josh…"

"Kate, we don't have too if you don't want to I mean as long as it's over"

She shook her head and placed her hand along his cheek caressing his cheek "no, no it's fine Rick I told you I would tell you and I don't break promises"

He placed a hand along her waist and gently drew lazy patterns along her hip to let her know to continue.

"He came over banging on my front door, like a jackass I was expecting him much later then when he had shown up and all of a sudden he was asking where you were, I said at home most likely. Then we got into an argument and I pretty much just ended it I mean I had planned to as it was but it just felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders when he walked out that door, but I want you to desperately know that you are in no way a rebound Rick. It's always been use, you have always been the one on my mind, the one man who has owned my heart even if I never wanted to acknowledge it".

She leaned in and kissed him slowly she could feel the tears fall from her eyes, pulling her tighter and just holding her in his embrace, "you've always had my heart Kate always".


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle**

**A/N: First of thank you so much for the reviews and enjoy!**

**Later On That Day**

Castle had a sudden burst of inspiration and Alexis found him in his office typing away like he was on a mission, he was smiling actually smiling Alexis can't remember the last time he looked so happy. She couldn't help but smile at her father's facial features she was standing in the door way of his office just viewing her father working.

"Hey pumpkin" he startled her and she walked over to his desk to lean on the side of it.

"Hey dad, where's detective Beckett?"

"Ahh, so I assume you saw…"

Alexis cheeks heated up in embarrassment of seeing her father and detective Beckett sleeping together. She just simply nodded.

"I promise nothing happened"

Alexis covered her eyes child like "la, la, la, la, la uh, uh I do not need to hear about anything!" she screwed her eyes up making him laugh he closed his laptop over catching Alexis's attention.

"But honestly she had to go back to home to change and some other stuff"

"So are you and detective Becket…"

He smiled up at his young daughter, "yeah I think we are I hope we are at least I mean she uh, she pretty much said she was all in" he couldn't stop smiling.

Alexis nodded and gave her dad a small smile she was about to say something but then he cut her off, "so is this okay with you I mean me and detective Beckett together."

Alexis smiled, and nodded as she leaned in to give her dad a hug "of course I am, dad I mean don't get me wrong it will be weird at first I mean just seeing you two together, _together_. But I know how happy you both make each other and I'm just glad that you two finally screwed your heads on and realised that you two belong together".

He squeezed her tighter "Thanks pumpkin that means everything, to know that you are happy with me and Beckett together"

She pulled away and sat back on the edge of the "so… you know you are going to have to take Beckett out on a date right? I mean staying in the loft isn't exactly a date, date"

"I know, I know Montgomery has given her until Thursday off which gives me two more nights to plan."

Alexis gave her dad a quick smile "Good, anyway dinner tonight? Why don't you ask Beckett to come over?"

"That sounds like a good idea, let me just text her will you and Grams be joining?"

"If that's okay…"

"Alexis, of course it is and I think it should be good for Kate"

He got up and pulled Alexis in for a quick "thanks pumpkin, why don't you go let Grams know of our plans see if she's up for it"

"Yeah sure I'll see you soon?"

"Of course, and you know what why don't we have Chinese for dinner tonight it's Kates favourite and that way there's no need to clean up"

"I'll order the usual just double it"

Alexis left the room as Castle made his way to his bedroom he went to lay down on his bed, and pulled his phone out of his pocket to message Kate.

**C: Hey, beautiful! Call me? X**

He waited a few minutes, and finally he saw her picture light up his phone

"Hey"

"Geez Castle sitting on your phone or what?"

"I could ask you the same question detective"

"I'm a detective what's your excuse?"

"Well first you're not on duty 'til Thursday so bad excuse! And secondly you see there's this amazing woman who has currently stolen my heart and I just really miss her"

"Ha ha, anyway why did you need me to call you?"

"I'm not joking Kate you're incredible! Buuuut I am calling to invite you to dinner tonight here with Alexis, mother and the one and only me"

"Hmm" she was cut off by the whining on the other end

"Pleeeeeaaaaasseee"

"Okay"

"Really?"

She could hear the smile from the way he got excited "yeah, really it sounds kind a fun and"

"And you miss me? Because I miss you!"

"Hmm maybe"

"You so do"

"Anyway what time do you want me to come tonight?"

"Anytime from now we will order when you get here, or if you miss me as much as I know you do and decide to come over like right now we will order later"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes "tell you what, Lanie is coming over to pick up a few things she needs for her date tonight, once she leaves I'll text you kay?"

"Ooh more girl talk! You know I really wonder what you girls _talk _about or is it like the things you see in movies and you guys like practice kissing and all that stuff because Kate that would be so…"

"Castle!" she cut him off "you done?"

"Yeah but seriously so hot!"

"Guess you'll never know huh Castle"

"Tease, anyway I don't know about you but I kind a liked waking up with you this morning I haven't slept like that in a long time"

"Hmm me either and Castle if you ever tell anyone that…"

"You have a gun I know, I know but what I was going to suggest is if you're comfortable I mean honestly Kate I want to take this at your pace. I just… I just I miss you"

"You sound like a desperate girl Castle" she let out a soft chuckle "I honestly don't know how you could miss me I mean we've gone longer than this apart before"

"Yeah but that's before we kissed and _kissed_ I literally cannot stop thinking about you Kate the way you feel in my arms, the way you feel against my lips not to mention what you do to my limbs when we kiss I swear I'm going to turn to jelly by the end of each kiss."

He stopped talking and he heard the other line was really quiet he heard a sniffle "Kate…?"

She finally answered "I'm sorry Rick… I'm fine I promise it's just no one has ever said that to me I mean thank you Rick and I would love to stay over tonight with you"

"Kate, don't be sorry just please know that I mean every word and I cannot wait to see you later"

They soon said their goodbyes just in time for Kate's door bell to ring. "Coming Lanie"

"Hey girl" Lanie pranced in dropping her bag and shoes near Kates door she turned to face the detective looked her up and down and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Lanie"

"You look, happy Kate it's a good look on you"

Kate smiled and headed towards her bedroom Lanie following behind "yeah it feels good too".

"So did you and writer boy finally do the deed?"

Kate went into her wardrobe to pull out a small duffle bag out and threw it on her bed Lanie sitting on the edge watching her carefully not entirely sure as to why or what she was doing. "Uh no not yet, I mean last night was pretty amazing" she couldn't help the smile spreading across her face thinking about how perfect it was she started going through her clothes to work out what to pack for tonight.

Lanie raised her eyebrows, to hint towards her to keep talking. "we fell asleep whilst cuddled on the floor in front of the fire, Lanie I honestly thought he would try to seduce me but he hasn't been anything but a perfect gentleman. I think I… uh I don't know Lanie it can't be possible I mean…"

Lanie got up and walked over to Kate and started looking through her clothes too, "Kate you deserve those feelings you know that right? You deserve to be happy for once it's your turn Kate"

She smiled at her best friend "I think…. I think I might be falling in love with him Lanie and that scares me" she was on the verge of crying now "I just it feels so wrong to feel this happy when I have dedicated the last decade trying to solve my mother's case. It's wrong for me to be this happy".

"Sweetie listen to me, I know that I never met your mom and from the sounds of it and the way you have turned out I'd say she was a pretty amazing woman and incredibly smart which is why I know that she would want you to be happy, she would want you to grow old, be in love and to be happy and Kate I see how Castle makes you. And well you just said out loud that you're falling in love with him" she smiled and gave Kate a hug.

"I think you're right Lanie"

"Girl you know I am now what exactly are we doing?"

"Well Castle invited me over for dinner with Alexis and his mother, and he may have asked me to stay the night something along the lines that he misses me"

"Really dinner with the family?"

"I've had dinner with them plenty of times"

"Yeah but come on Kate this is different and you know it"

Lanie moved to Kates underwear draw and opened it she really had no boundaries did she Kate thought to herself "uh Lanie what are you doing?"

"Well tonight you are going to writer boys loft for the _night_ so that means sexy underwear and pyjamas"

Kate just rolled her eyes "Lanie what if he doesn't want too"

"Girl you know he does and if not then that's fine too but really if he does do you really want him to tear of your clothes to find normal underwear or sexy underwear."

"Okay, fine"

Kate chose a matching pair of black laced panties with suspenders that stop just above her waist and a lacy black matching bra once she put it on she threw her robe on and called Lanie back into the room "alright so I have my lingerie"

"Okay now outfit"

"Yeah well the top has to be loose maybe a sweater I'm thinking my red sweater and black skinny jeans" Lanie nodded in agreement and Kate quickly got dressed she packed extra clothes for tomorrow and all her necessary products.

An hour later they were finished and Lanie was headed for the door, "have fun tonight Kate and just go with your heart take the leap okay it is worth it!" she moved in to give her a quick hug "thank you Lanie" they said their goodbyes Kate quickly messaged Castle to let him know she was on her way.

**K: Lanie just left, be there in 20? Can't wait to see you! Xx**

**C: YES! 19 mins and counting just hurry up! I miss you! Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle**

**A/N: So thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited my story I am having so much fun writing this out of all my stories this is by far my favourite and it's just the beginning :) Just let me know what you think :)**

She stood outside his door, taking a moment to calm her nerves she knew she would be fine that this would be like any other time just her and Castle were now together he was hers and she was his. She finally knocked on the door and was greeted by a cheery red head who had wrapped her arms around her torso "Detective Beckett I'm so happy you're here" Kate smiled and squeezed her a bit tighter "thanks for inviting me Alexis" she let go looking her in the eyes with a genuine smile she hadn't felt in a long time "and please call me Kate" the young red head simply smiled and nodded.

Kate removed her jacket and slipped off her shoes placing her bag down, while she and Alexis made small talk Alexis stopped for a moment to check to make sure her father wasn't near and turned to Kate.

"Kate"

She looked up and raised her eyebrows in response

"Thank you, for giving you and my father a chance it's good to see him so happy" she could feel her eyes teary up she just smiled "thanks Alexis, and I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep him happy" Alexis gave her a quick hug and headed towards the kitchen.

"Dad, Kate's here… Oh my god really?"

Kate noticed the sarcasm coming from Alexis's voice and raised her eyebrows as she headed towards the kitchen, then she saw him leaning over the stove with an apron on.

"Hey" she made her way around the bench he turned to face her and that's when she saw it he was wearing an apron that had the words _'Kiss the cook'._ Alexis had made her way upstairs to clean up in other words she really didn't want to watch those two oozle over each other.

She raised her eyebrows giving him a questioning look and before he knew it she leaned in and kissed him slowly on the lips, once they parted their foreheads were resting against each other "hi" he whispered against her lips she couldn't suppress her smile.

"I missed you"

"Castle, it's been like 7 hours…. But I missed you too, but uh Rick"

He pressed his lips softly on her lips again and hummed against her lips in response

She mumbled the words dinner and pulled back, he went back to cooking with one arm around her waist looping his thumb through her belt loop of her jeans.

Martha and Alexis soon made their way down the stairs after Castle called out to them, as soon as Martha saw Kate she headed for her pulling her in for a lung crashing hug "oh it's so good to have you here Katherine, and to actually have _you _here" she tilted her head to the small bag she knew too well to be an overnight bag. Kate smiled into Martha's hug "thank you Martha, even though this will boost his ever growing ego it's good to be here". Both ladies laughed as they separated, making Castle turn on the spot.

"What did I do?"

"Oh nothing Richard, just girl talk"

"Oh my god seriously how much girl talk could you possible need"

Kate just rolled her eyes as they made it to the table Castle and Alexis had set the table Kate and Castle sat on one side facing both Martha and Alexis. They chatted amongst one another Kate and Castle stealing small glances at one another every few minutes Martha was amazed at how fast their relationship was building in the last two or three days. Alexis told Kate about her studies and college choices she saw Castle tense up from the corner of her eye when Alexis mentioned going to Oxford, she couldn't help but smirk. She loved Castles relationship with his daughter it was one of the many things that made her fall for him in the first place.

"You know as amazing as Oxford is and if I had the opportunity when I was your age I would have definitely considered it"

Alexis cut her off "I'm sensing a but…" Castle had his eyes glued to Kate who quickly glanced at him and placed her hand on his knee giving him a small squeeze to reassure him. She looked back towards Alexis to continue.

"But I don't know how easy it would have been to leave my family I mean Oxford is a long way away which is why I chose to study near home I mean it's okay to go to Oxford if that's what your heart desires. But there are amazing colleges right here in America, Stanford, Brown, I mean the list goes on, and from what I've heard from your father and from what I've witnessed in the last what three years" she quickly stopped to glance at Castle then back at Alexis "I'm more than positive you'll get into any college you apply for".

Alexis smiled up at Kate, she honestly didn't know what to say even her own mother never spoke to her like this with such pride and confidence "thanks Kate, fingers crossed I get into at least one".

"No need to hope pumpkin you know you will"

"Thanks dad"

Martha was sat in amazement watching the three of them talk about Alexis's future once dinner was over Martha grabbed her jacket and said her goodbyes she had a party to attend to a small get together for a play one of her closest friends has just finished being a part of.

"So Kate, what movie would you like to watch we have, _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, Toy Story, Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, Bounty Hunter_? _Are up for viewing tonight_"

"Ooh well I have to admit I am a massive fan when it comes to Jennifer Aniston"

"Bounty Hunter it is! We so have to have a FRIENDS marathon one day"

"Oh definitely, I could use a good Joey laugh"

Castle just cleaned up the table listening, to the two most important women in his life talking like they have been friends for years. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Alexis went up stairs to change into something more comfortable and Kate took this as an opportunity to sneak up behind him she snaked her arms around his torso, and hummed into the back of his shoulder blades. He turned around her arms still wrapped around him leaning down and kissing the top of her nose.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For talking to Alexis, during dinner for trying to convince her to stay just the fact that you two get along so well makes me so happy"

"Hey, you don't need to thank me it's my pleasure to be able to talk to her, for her and your mother to be happy about us two" she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss along the lips before quickly letting go and moving towards her duffle bag she heard him grunt and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Is it okay if I just pop this in your room?"

"Of course here I'll help you"

"Ah Castle its okay"

"I know I just, I want to"

She gave him a quick smile "okay"

They made it to his room and he quickly changed his jeans and put a pair of tracksuit pants on while Kate was in the bathroom putting her pyjamas on she glanced in the mirror to double check her lingerie. She wouldn't deny that she looked good, and couldn't wait to see Castles reaction god she just wanted him now, she threw a pair of loose fitted pants on then realised that she hadn't packed a top to sleep in she called out to Castle to see if he had a spare top and he handed her one without peeping. She loved how careful and sweet he was being once she put the top on she realised it was another top with writing this one read _'Shiny'_ she laughed in the mirror before making her way out to meet Castle and Alexis who were set up on the lounge Alexis sat in the recliner closer to Castles side. Kate sat on the same couch as Castle who placed some of the blanket over her.

Half way through the movie Alexis had decided to go to bed she had school in the morning and it was getting close to 10:30pm Kate was still shocked that Alexis actually stuck to her own bed time. After saying their good nights Kate settled back into his side, he started slowly rubbing his thumb on her hip raising her shirt well his shirt just a little. She felt her skin begin to prickle from the sensation of his thumb and the movements he was creating suddenly he felt something odd.

She knew as soon as he stopped caressing her side that he had found his surprise and she heard a feral sound come from his mouth.

"Kate" his voice was dark she wanted to play along and pretend to not know what he was talking about.

"hmm"

His breath was shaky "is that uh"

She started to move her hand up his shirt "mmhmm"

"So hot"

"Hmm really?"

"Jeez you're so going to kill me Kate Beckett"

"But what a fantastic way to die huh"

She was now straddling over him on the couch lips joining in a heavy mess "Rick"

"Hmm"

"Not in here, bedroom now"

He turned the TV off and carried her to his bedroom knocking into walls every now and then, until they made it to his bed once he placed her on the bed she sat up.

"Lay down Castle!" she ordered him to and he obliged finally actually listening to her after all these years. She went towards the bathroom and she heard him groan "Kaaaate"

"Easy cowboy I'll be back" she headed towards the bathroom leaving the door slightly open whilst she changed out of her comfy clothes into her black laced lingerie. Whilst Castle in the other room quickly closed his doors to his office, than locked the door to his bedroom lighting candles around his room he turned the lights off and quickly undressed himself down to his boxers. Quickly making his way back to the same spot on the bed he had pulled the blankets back and was now waiting for Kate.

He saw the door open as she nervously began to walk out he was speechless she was smoking hot, incredible. "Kate" it was a whisper and she just smiled they were doing this stepping into new territory that they would never be able to turn back and they both had never been so sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle boo!**

**A/N: I'm so sorry! Really short chapter haven't had time to write in the last day thanks to work. Anyone next one should be up :) Enjoy and thank you for reviewing!**

She made her way to his bed, straddling over his lap. His hands instantly attached to her hips as she leaned down attaching her lips to his she ran her tongue along his bottom lip they deepened the kiss and before she knew it somehow he was now on top of her. His lips exploring her neck as his hands held onto her sides she ran her fingers through his hair oh god the things this man could do with his mouth amazed her. He traced the laced material with his tongue causing Kate to arch her back, he began leaving open wet kissing over her abdomen he made his way back up to her face cradling the sides of her face with his hands looking her in the eyes. They stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like a life time, their eye contact speaking more than words could ever.

She smiled up at him he leaned down and softly kissed her lips slowly pulling back.

"God you're so beautiful Kate, amazing"

She could see it in his eyes just how much he truly meant what he had just said which is why she now had tears in her eyes. He softly kissed underneath each eye lightly moving his nose over hers.

"Kate?"

She smiled up at him gently running her fingers through his hair "I love you Rick" she pulled him down to meet her lips slowly this time he was trying to process those four words, those four words he has longed to hear he started kissing the corners of her lips making his way to her ear nibbling on her "I love you too Kate, I love you so much".

She gasped "show me, Rick make love to me"

Castle woke up from what felt like a dream a dream that he had been praying would one day happen but never knew where he stood with her, but last night she made it clear where he stood where her heart was. Her heart was with his she loves him and he loves her so much more than words itself could explain, he felt her move against his chest her head was resting on his shoulder her hand laid pressed against his chest right where his heart was and their legs were tangled in a mess of limbs covered by the sheer white sheet.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head which made her stir just a little bit more she tilted her head so her lips where pressed against his skin.

"Morning beautiful"

She hummed in response pressing a soft kiss to his chest, softly kissing him until she was leaning on her elbow. "Hmm, morning" she leaned downed and kissed his lips slowly, using her thumb to rub the side of his jaw, she felt him place his hand on the side of her hip slowly running his hand up her side his thumb lightly running underneath her breast. She gasped into his mouth pulling back, his hand moving back to her back.

She rested her head against his chest she closed her eyes briefly and inhaled his sense which was mixed with a bit of hers making it _their_ scent her favourite new scent. "Sleep good?"

"Better than ever, how'd you sleep?"

"Rick, I can't remember the last time I actually slept so peacefully"

He tightened his grip around her. "You know"

"Hmm" she lightly kissed his chest

"You were right you know when I first met you and you said I had no idea. You were right I really didn't know last night was amazing."

She smiled into his chest and leaned up so she was leaning on her side looking into his eye, she couldn't stop smiling "it was pretty amazing huh?"

"Pretty amazing? Kate I've never felt like that I've never been so in love with someone and been intimate with them"

She leaned down to rest her forehead against his moving her body so she was now laying over his body her hips pressed against his torso "I meant it when I said it last night I love you, and last night I don't think I'll ever be able to describe how amazing it was to have made love to you"

She started kissing his neck sucking and nipping along his neck. "Ready for round four Ricky?"

"Always"

**A/N: I wasn't planning on this being the way Kate would say she loves him but it just came to me**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle! waah BUT OMG THAT NEW SEASON 6 PROMO I CAN NOW SLEEP AT NIGHT! HAPPY HAPPPY HAPPPPYYYY**

**A/N: Okay so THANKYOU to everyone that has reviewed this story and stuck by we are still at the beginning and I am so in love with this story definitely my favourite one that I have written :) ENJOY!**

Kate woke again after they had fallen asleep after making love again she rolled over and he was gone, she peaked at the time it was 7:30am she must have only nodded off for half an hour. As she sat up in the bed she could hear slight noises coming from the smell of bacon started to linger underneath the door, and suddenly her stomach was making noises she decided to get changed and make her way out to the kitchen. She saw her lingerie spread across the floor and thought back to last night and this morning god no man has ever made her feel the way Castle had made her feel. She quickly grabbed some of her clothes and jumped in the shower to refresh when she got out she had a quick glance in the mirror.

She had to look twice, because the person looking back at her wasn't a person she was use to seeing she was happy she had a glow to her that proved just how happy she was. She French braided her hair quickly and didn't bother with her makeup. Once she was ready she made her way out to the living area, there he was serving at breakfast talking animatedly to his daughter who was sitting at the breakfast bar. Alexis noticed the appearance of Kate first and jumped out of her seat to greet Kate she wrapped her arms around Kates torso Kate couldn't help but smile she was so happy that Alexis took her fathers new relationship with Kate so willingly. She had always had a good relationship with Alexis but she also understood that Alexis may have a slight hesitation because of Kates past.

"Morning Kate"

"Morning Lex" the nickname just slipped of her tongue without thinking but Alexis didn't seem bothered by the nickname. She pulled back from the hug and gave the detective a smile before heading back to her seat.

Kate made her way to Castle; he had just placed two pancakes on each plate and turned just in time to pull her in for a hug, Alexis grabbed her plate and started eating she had to leave for school in about 10 minutes.

He kissed her softly on the lips and rested his head against her forehead "morning _again_ beautiful" he kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Mm morning handsome, when did you get up?" they were still standing pressed against each other whispering so only they could hear.

"Just after you nodded off, had to make breakfast for Lex and you because well you seemed to be pretty exhausted from last night and this morning"

She bit down on her lip and lightly slapped his chest, and quickly pulled away she heard a slight grunt come from his mouth and he had the whole puppy face going making her roll her eyes.

"Breakfast smells good Castle" she quickly grabbed a plate and made her way next to Alexis.

"Just be thankful there not smorlettes!" Alexis blurted Kate raised her eyebrow towards Castle who was now standing across from them eating his breakfast just taking in how easy his two favourite and most important girls were getting along.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take your word for it Lex!"

"Hey they were amazing; clearly you were just never gifted with good taste buds!"

Alexis rolled her eyes at her dads' response "well anyway I need to get to school, physics exam today!"

"Good luck" they both said in unison, Alexis gave Kate a quick hug then headed towards her dad giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye guys!"

Kate was back in Castles room, making the bed while he was in the shower, she heard her phone go off and saw the ID it was Lanie of course it was.

"Beckett"

"Hey girl I tried calling your apartment"

Kate was sitting on the edge of the bed now her back facing the bathroom. "yeah about that didn't quite make it back home last night"

"Girl don't you hold out on me" Lanie was practically squealing now, Kate practically pulled the phone away from her ear so she didn't go deaf.

"Lanie" it was practically a whine

"So how was it? How many? And where?"

She felt her cheeks burn up from her blushing "really?"

"Yes really, girl don't hold out on me where are you anyway?"

"At Castles he's in the shower"

"And why are you out here and not in there"

"Because we kind of…."

"Girl deets now!" Castle was walking back into his room when he stopped by the door when he realised Kate was on the phone.

"Fine, Lanie it was amazing even though it's completely cliché but I just I have never felt that, that way I told him I loved him Lanie, it just felt right you know?" he couldn't stop smiling to know that she truly felt like this that he wasn't the only one.

"Girl I'm so happy for you"

"Yeah I'm pretty happy too" Castle made his way across the bed and sat behind him she smiled when she felt him brush her hair away from her neck.

"So do I call him writer boy now or writer man?"

Kate couldn't wipe the smile from her face, "writer man definitely writer man but I don't know if I tell you anything else you might not look at Castle the same way again". He started kissing the back of her neck tracing his path with his tongue she shivered under her touch.

"Okay ew! But I mean girl we are talking next time I see you!"

She had to hold in her gasp her breath was starting to get heavy "Okay Lanie I'll talk to you soon kay?"

"He's there isn't he?"

"Lanie"

"You're right Lanie I'm here" Castle yelled into the phone

"Ooh girl"

"Bye Lanie"

She quickly hung up the phone and walked over to put her phone on charge in the corner of the room, turning to face him he was now sitting on the edge of the bed "really Castle?"

He raised his eyebrows and just smirked she walked over to him and stood between his opened legs settling her arms on his shoulders. "So last night was pretty amazing huh?"

She raised her eyebrows and hummed scrunching up her face "weeelll" he looked into her eyes lightly slapping her bottom pulling her down to sit on his lap she wrapped her legs around his back smiling back into his reflection.

"Your beautiful you know that? So incredibly beautiful!"

She tilted her head down smiling trying to cover her blush, he pulled her in for a kiss "I mean it you know?"

"What?"

"That you are so incredibly beautiful honesty I wonder how I got so lucky I mean I don't deserve nearly as much as what I have been given including you"

She looked at him puzzled tilting his head with both hands on his cheeks so he was looking into her eyes.

"Rick listen to me, you deserve everything you have ever wanted you deserve the world, I mean it!"

He smiled and pulled her down so that he was laying on his back face facing the ceiling while she was lying on her side cuddled to his side she was lightly making patterns along his chest she was the first to break the peaceful quiet.

"You know I sometimes can't help but wonder why you waited so long I mean you have been by my side for three years Rick and always knew what I needed which I'll admit did drive me insane at times because most of the time I didn't even know what I wanted. I mean I just wish we had done this years ago you know I just can't help but think how much we have missed out on three years of what could have been even more amazing".

"Or three years, that couldn't have existed Kate trust me I have been thinking the same but I also can't help but think that if we had just dived into this what would have happened because we both weren't ready I think if we had done this earlier one of us wouldn't have been fully ready and it. would have imploded but we're both in the right frame of mind now we both know what we want and even though for the last three years everyday that I have been with you all I've wanted to do was pull you close to me and just kiss until there was no tomorrow.

I'm glad we waited because I wouldn't change it for the world because you love me Kate and I love you and that quite frankly is all that matters to me. You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear those words spill from your lips and honestly there was a big part of me that didn't think you would ever feel that way".

Kates heart broke a little when she heard his words, he was right she was nowhere near ready for a relationship like this when they first met but she is so ready now, tired of not listening to her heart, he has always been there for her and she will forever be here for him always.

"I love you so much Rick and don't you ever, ever think otherwise you're right I wasn't ready for a relationship back that but god I wanted you Rick no one has ever treated me the way you do and it still amazes just how caring you truly are. That's what I love about you, and I'm so ready for this Rick. More than ever".

They leaned in for a slow passionate kiss nothing arousing just full of love, hope and forever.

**A/N: THANKYOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle :(**

**A/N: Thanks for the views guys! And one week 'til Castle s6 (Australia) because when it's Tuesday here America get to watch it! Enjoy :)**

**One Week Later**

They had just finished up a tough case and Kate was just finishing up her paper work Javi and Ryan had both left the precinct and Captain Montgomery had left half an hour ago, before leaving he had told Kate that he didn't expect to see her until Monday morning she was officially off call now that it was after 5pm on Friday and there had been no body drops.

Castle made his way back to his chair "hey" he placed his hand on her thigh lightly running his thumb in a circular pattern, she looked up and smiled up to him.

"Hey nearly finished" she yawned in response

He gave her knee a quick squeeze "tired?"

Nodding "very, been a tough case, Castle just wish they weren't always so hard, you know?"

"I know I mean it would be nice if they just stopped for a while, ready to go?"

She stood while he helped her put her jacket on once she had it on she turned to face him and he pulled her into his embrace no one was around so she didn't hesitate. "God I missed you"

She smiled into his chest "Castle I've been right here"

He kissed the top of her head "I know I mean I could see how much this case has exhausted you, and I just wish I could have held you like this and let you know that I was here for you I just missed you, Kate".

She leaned out and gave him a light butterfly kiss on his lips "I know you're here for me Rick, but thank you". She nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I love you Kate"

"Hmm love you too Rick"

They made their way down to Kates car, on their way to Castles loft he kept his hand on her thigh staring at her lovingly.

"Creepy Castle"

"You love it"

"Hmm maybe"

Kate pulled up to the side walk and put her car in park "you coming up tonight?"

She hesitated for a moment "is it okay if I come around tomorrow morning? Just been a long day and I think I just need a night to myself"

"Uh yeah of course"

She undid her seat belt and leaned over so she was resting one hand on his thigh the other resting against his cheek, "Rick, listen to me I'm not running I just need a night to relax that's all I promise I'm never running Rick I want this, I want you all of it forever okay?"

he smiled against her lips before giving her a quick kiss "Okay I love you too" he pulled her in for a long soft breath taking kiss when they pulled away they were both panting "I'll miss you, call me when you get home?"

"Always, love you Rick" he smiled as he got out and watched her drive away, she felt horrible for leaving him tonight but she just needed a night to herself just to clear her mind and she knew if she stayed then she definitely would not have cleared her mind not in his bed.

Once she got into her apartment she quickly sent Castle a text saying she was home and about to have a shower. She made her way to the shower jumping in and letting the hot water massage the tight muscles in her shoulders as much as she needed this she just wanted Rick, they hadn't spent the night apart since they committed to one another just over a week ago. It was silly she thought to herself because she had only just spent the day with him but god did she miss him, she felt like there was a whole missing in her she just wanted him.

Once she got out of the shower, she quickly got dressed and made her way to bed picking up her phone she saw that she had a text from Castle.

**C: Thank you! Ooh shower I wish I was there to help you…. God I miss you Kate is that silly? It sounds silly I mean I only just spent the entire day with but after this case I just wanna cuddle up to you. But I know that you also need some space to clear your mind from that so tomorrow if I cuddle you like crazy just know it's because I am making up for tonight. Love you Kate **

God how did she get so lucky how did she finally find the man who treated her this way, who loved her this way god she just needed him here now with her. She started to text him but suddenly she just needed to hear his voice, she didn't care how needy she sounded this was a tough case. Now that her walls were finally down she didn't care if she seemed needy she just needed her man her one and done. He picked up on the first ring.

"Castle"

"Someone sitting on their phone?" she couldn't help the smart remark he answered so quickly

"Kate, everything alright?"

"Actually I just got your message"

"Ooh you need me to come over and help you rub off the pain from this case?"

"If you don't mind…"

Before she could even finish his statement he cut in

"I'll be there in ten" and before she could even answer the phone had been disconnected.

She got out of bed and decided to wait on the lounge she only had a pair of flimsy pyjama shorts and singlet on and without a doubt it was just after 10 minutes since he had hung up and there he was knocking on her door. Being the detective she is she double checked that it was him and he knew her to well because there he was smiling into the peep hole she quickly opened the door to let him in before closing it and locking back up again.

She turned to face him and he just pulled her in to his chest holding her close to him he leaned down and kissed her head "come on Kate, let's go to bed". The moved slowly to her room, Kate helped Castle out of his clothes and with her lips she followed her fingers kissing down his chest as she undid each button while he undid his belt buckle and took his jeans off. Before making it to her bed she kissed him on the lips "thank you for coming Rick"

"Always but I thought you were… um going to have a shower with _me_"

She smiled and looked him in the eyes "I don't remember that I remember me saying something about having a shower but I had that just before I rang you but I guess if you're lucky there's always tomorrow".

She pulled him to her bed she got in first making her way to her side while he got in behind her and pulled her in so she was snuggled, into his chest her head resting on her pillow so they could both look into each others eyes.

"Remind me again why I said I didn't want to stay with you tonight?"

"I believe it was because you just needed sometime to unwind from this week which I totally understand by the way"

"Hmm, if I ever say that again don't listen to me kay?"

"Kay? Hey Kate?"

"Hmm"

"I love you"

"Love you to Rick"

They didn't connect _intimately _that night instead laid in bed giving each other lazy kisses until they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle boo!**

**A/N: Okay so, I have been stuck with this chapter there's is a lot that happens but it all adds up!**

Kate woke first she looked over at the time and it was just after 9:00am, she tried to move to face Rick but couldn't move thanks to the heavy limbs draped over her. He was hugging up to her protectively god she loved this waking up with him, the fact that he came over last night when she needed him. Meant so much to her after last night she knew she wouldn't sleep alone again she would make that happen with everything she has.

She was finally able to move to her side facing Rick, she leaned into his chest taking in his scent that was simply him, a scent she would forever cherish like no other. She had this sudden urge she just needed him right now she needed to touch him, she reached over with her lips and left hot open kisses on his chest making her way up to the crook of his neck she nipped and sucked on his neck in the spot.

He started to awake from his dream, to something hot and warm on his neck, the smell of cherries lingered into his nose and he instantly smiled he wrapped his hands around her tighter quickly stealing a small grab of her backside causing her to smile against his neck. He pulled her over him so she was pretty much lying on top of him now "Hmm morning handsome"

He let out a feral groan when she nipped at his neck "are you trying to kill me?"

"You love it! Plus what a way to die huh?"

He pulled her up even further now so she was now straddling his hips she leaned down and attacked his mouth; he started running his tongue along her lips nibbling on the bottom of her lip making his way into her mouth. Soon they had to stop because they were both running out of air. "Wow"

"Yeah wow… I don't think I'll ever get tired of waking up with you Kate"

She started kissing his broad chest again "hmm me either, shower?"

He didn't even respond just jumped out of the bed pulling her up with him as they made their way to the shower attacking each other like animals pulling of each others clothes off. Finally making their way to the shower, where they spent an hour making love until their bodies' nearly resembled prunes.

They had just finished breakfast, and were now sitting down on Kates sofa, Kate leaning into his shoulder watching reruns of the TV show 'Will & Grace'. Although there wasn't a lot of watching going on more cuddling than anything.

"Kate?"

"Hmm"

"Let's go out tonight?"

She looked over at him raising her eyebrows "Mr. Castle are you trying to ask me out on a date?" she flirted jokingly he moved his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him growling into her ear "why Miss Beckett I do believe I am" he nibbled on her bottom earlobe.

"Hmm I mean I'd have to double check" she continued joking.

"Oh really, why's that?" he started trailing his hand up the hem of her shirt, causing her skin to breakout in goose bumps.

She simply nodded, "well last time was kind of awkward I mean I'm kind of a in a relationship with this author and well I totally forgot last time and nearly double booked for a date"

"Hmm well we can't have that so tell me is this author, handsome?" he was now tracing the underline of her bra he could feel the lace on the tips of his fingers he just wanted to pull her shirt off now.

She dramatically breathed in then let out a huff, "I wouldn't say handsome more _ruggedly handsome_" she smiled she loved this how they could just joke and have their usual banter. "So what about you Mr. Castle any special girl in your life?"

Before Kate knew it Castle had pinned her down on her couch leaning above her kissing her neck while answering her question "there is this special someone, who I've loved for nearly two years, but you see she was a bit stubborn at first" Kate lightly slapped him with tears in her eyes because he had just said that he's loved her for two year! "Ow! Anyway to say she was special is really an understatement, see she's what I would call extraordinary and honestly I still pinch myself sometimes when I'm around her, when I wake up next to the woman of my dreams who I thought would never love me the way I love her because honestly it just feels like a dream and if it is I never want to wake up."

She pulled him down covering his lips with hers in a tender kiss filled with all her emotion she had tears running down her cheeks how she was so lucky, when oxygen became a necessity they broke slowly him resting his forehead against hers "god I love you Rick, so much"

He would never get use to it Kate saying those four simple words but when put together in such a short meaningful sentence he just would never get use to it. "I love you too Kate, always".

About an hour into their make out session Castles phone with the signature tone he has for his dad set off _"DAD, DAD, DAD, DAD, DAD!"_ he gave Kate an apologetic look giving her a quick kiss before grunting and picking up his phone she smiled and ruffled his hair. Before getting up to make a cup of coffee.

"Hey pumpkin"

"So you got my message? Good, all good"

Castle gasped "I… what? No that isn't what happened, Kate can you please tell my daughter that I did not sook so you would let me come over?"

Kate walked over to the phone smiling and shaking her head as she grabbed the phone

"Hey Lex, surprisingly no I actually invited him over hope that was okay?"

"Good, yeah" Castle pulled Kate down so she was sitting on his lap he started kissing behind her neck making her heart beat like crazy.

"No, your dad should be home soon we are going on a date tonight… yeah… Alright well I'll give you back to your dad… see you soon"

"Hey pumpkin, see I told you it wasn't me just Kate missed me" Kate lightly slapped his chest and shook her head trying to stand up but he held onto her tighter.

"Alright I'll see you soon love you pumpkin" he hung up after reassuring his daughter that it was in fact Kates idea for him to come over last night.

"Rick, I wish you wouldn't kiss me there when I'm talking to your daughter"

"Hmm, but your just so sexy and that crook in your neck" he groaned into that certain spot that made her skin shiver. She leaned into his touch "come on Castle, Lex has lunch plans with you"

"Can't you come to?"

"I have plans with Lanie, hmm, going shopping" she wished she could just stay here all day while he did amazing things with his tongue on her neck she moaned into his touch when he lightly bit down on her neck.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey, Lanie ready for today?"

"Hell yeah been a while since I was able to go shopping"

They made their way down the shopping district of New York, Kate was looking for a new dress and maybe some new sexy lingerie.

"So Kate what are we shopping for today?"

"Well I am going on a date tonight with Castle"

"Ooh so new sexy dress and sexy, sexy lingerie!"

Kate suddenly felt her cheeks warm up "yeah, maybe"

"Mmhmm, so you excited, I mean you have been seeing each other for over a week now"

"Yeah I'm excited I don't know how to explain it, Lanie I am just so happy and I know it's only the beginning but it's so amazing."

Lanie smiled and nodded

It only took them two hours but the girls were shopped out making their way back to Kates so they could relax before getting ready.

They decided to go to Remy's for lunch, both ordering milkshakes and burgers.

"So date night, tonight with Kate? You nervous?"

"Yeah finally! But I am so nervous which is crazy because I see Kate everyday but this is different I love her pumpkin so much"

Alexis smiled and nodded it had been a long time since she had seen that smile that brightened up his eyes "have you told her that?"

"Yeah…."

"And?,,,,"

"And… she said loves me too!"

"That's so good dad! So where are you taking her?"

"Well I'm thinking to that small Italian restaurant nothing to over the top, I don't want her to freak out I'm just really excited"

He smiled at his daughter "anyway have you got plans today?"

"Actually Paige invited me to hers for a girls night if that's okay?"

"Of course it is pumpkin, just make sure you drink heaps and keep the music blaring"

Alexis rolled her eyes at her dad's response "dad! There will be no alcohol just us girl in pyjamas watching movies typical sleepover"

Castle smiled he will never understand how he got so lucky to have such a well behaved daughter considering how he was when he was her age. "Are you sure you are my daughter?" she just rolled her eyes and they continued with their small talk, while eating their burgers.

Kate and Lanie were sitting on Kate's bed while rummaging through the hundreds of bags that contained all the clothes they had brought, "so you told writer boy you love him hey?" Lanie smiled up at Kate who was trying to work out what to wear.

She smiled up at Lanie and nodded "yeah, you were right it's time I followed my heart and I'm so tired of fighting it and I know my mom wouldn't want me to look back on my life one day and just see that I spent my whole life focused on her case."

"You do deserve this Kate more than anyone, and trust me you wouldn't disappoint anyone in fact by following your heart you're making us all so proud."

"Thank you Lanie"

"So dresses, where are you going?"

"Honestly I don't know he won't tell me"

"I'll ring him" Lanie grabbed Kates phone and found his number it only got to the second ring before he answered.

"Hey beautiful"

"Well why thank you writer boy, but I do believe you have mistaken me" Kate gave Lanie a weird look and Lanie just shook her head holding back her laugh.

"Lanie, I uh I thought you were Kate, I mean not that I don't think you are beautiful…" he was stumbling now which made Lanie laugh even more.

"Calm down writer boy its fine! Anyway tonight we need an idea what do you suggest Kate wear"

"Well… If I had my way…"

"CASTLE!" he heard both women yell into the phone.

"Fine, fine, but honestly anything nothing over the top but just tell her that no matter what she wears she is beautiful. I mean it"

Lanie had tears in her eyes "she's a lucky girl writer man"

"Ooh so now I'm writer man?"

"After what you said definitely!"

"Okay well it's 4:30 now so I'll be there in say an hour?"

"Sounds good, bye Castle"

Kate looked over at her best friend "well?"

"He loves you so much Kate! I mean I had my suspicions but that phone call just proved it!"

Kate just smiled and nodded, "I love him too Lanie, a lot more than I had realized and it's crazy because we've only been together for two weeks."

Lanie let out a small laugh "girl please more like three and a half years!"

Kate just rolled her eyes "anyway what did he say about what I should wear?"

"Well in the exact words he told me he said _anything nothing over the top _he also told me that _no matter what she wears she is beautiful and he means it_ and by the way he sounded he truly means it Kate"

Her cheeks heated up and her heart fluttered "wow"

"Yeah, you think he could give Javi a lesson on the romance?"

Kate let out a small chuckle "the boys don't actually know about us, just you, Martha and Alexis. I was actually planning on going to lunch with Castle to meet my dad sometime this week."

"Wow, that's a big step" Lanie saw the fear in Kates eyes "Kate that's a big GOOD step, sweetie very good step!"

"Okay so should I wear this one?" it was a small black number dress strapless at the top but the material fanned out only slightly from the waist stopping a little above the knee, it was simple yet stunning and elegant not trashy at all.

"Perfect, okay let's do your hair and makeup then you can choose from your new lingerie because let's be honest I love you two but I don't need to know which one he is going to destroy" she winked at Kate then they both moved to the bathroom while Lanie curled Kates hair pulling it up into an elegant bun and Kate applied her makeup. While they talked about Javi and Castle.

Once her hair and makeup was complete, Lanie went out into the kitchen to get a drink while Kate got changed she chose her new silk red matching lingerie thankfully the bra was strapless and she knew it would take Castles breath away and she couldn't wait no man had ever looked at her the way he did. She pulled her nude coloured stockings on and then pulled her dress on "Lanie!" she called out.

"Yeah girl?" Lanie made her way back to Kates room.

"Uh could you just do my back up please"

"Of course" Kate turned around once Lanie had zipped her up "girl, writer man is going to have a heart attack!"

"Yeah, you sure this looks okay?"

"Definitely, now do you have stuff you need me to take over to the loft?"

Kate shook her head "I actually left some stuff their the other day" she smiled and started blushing Lanie raised her eyebrows.

"To be honest we haven't exactly spent the night apart yet I tried but I just couldn't sleep without him"

Lanie smiled and then the door rang "Ooh that would be him"

"Thank you so much for today Lanie and for everything"

"Girl you know I'm always here no need to thank me"

Lanie opened the door excusing herself from Kate and Castle as she passed him she patted him on the shoulder "take care of her Castle"

He simply nodded and without hesitation answered "of course"

He turned back to face Kate and he was speechless, "wow"

Kate felt her cheeks heat up yet again and she couldn't hide the grin over taking her face.

"Thanks, you cleaned up good too"

"Yeah?" he walked closer to her wrapping his hands around her waist leaning in to capture her lips "mmhmm" she simply answered before their lips joined.

After their lips parted Castle helped her into her jacket, lightly running his fingers over the back of her neck as he fixed her jackets collar placing and open kiss on the back of her neck, causing her skin to break out in goose bumps.

"You ready to go?"

"Mmhmm can't wait"

Castle guided her out as she locked her door.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle but season 6 starts in ONE day! Even though I'm from Australia I will find a way to watch it! Australia isn't the most reliable country when it comes to fast tracking certain TV shows ie; Castle :(**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who likes this story please let me know what you think :) Also someone mentioned a while ago that I should write the sex scenes to be honest I'm not comfortable writing the scenes so I'll leave it up to your imagination :)**

"Wow Rick, it's beautiful here" Kate mentioned as he pulled her chair out for her he leaned down and softly whispered in her ear "not as beautiful as you" his warm breath made the hairs on her neck stick up. He made his way over to his seat as he sat down in front of Kate.

"Hey" he placed his hand on top of hers interlinking their hands together, she looked up and smiled up at him, a smile that would always be only for him it was definitely his favourite of her smiles, the way her teeth would shine in the middle of her luscious red lips. The way her eyes would sparkle and she would get the tiniest yet cutest little wrinkle in the corners of her eyes. Yeah this was definitely his favourite smile of hers.

He was staring now, and Kate started to fidget "What?" she asked shyly tilting her head away until he answered.

"Nothing, its just god Kate! You are just incredibly stunning, beautiful, you honestly take my breath away every time I see you"

She couldn't even try to hide her blush on her cheeks no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop smiling. "Makeup does wonders" she chuckled but he simply shook his head squeezing her hand tighter in his grip.

"No Kate I meant what I said to Lanie earlier you are so, so beautiful no matter what you wear or don't" he smirked before continuing "I mean it you could be makeup free and just in a tank top and my boxers and you would still look incredibly sexy and so beautiful".

She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "I love you Rick" she settled back into her seat as they checked over the menu trying to steal glances at each other without being caught but failing each time. They soon ordered and were now waiting for their main course sipping on wine and talking about Alexis, Martha and the precinct Kate thought now would be the best time to bring up her plans for this week when their meals came they continued talking.

"Hey Castle?"

"Hmm?" he looked up from his food he had a small bit of sauce on the edge of his lip she let out a soft giggle and indicating with her index finger to come closer he did and she placed a small open mouth kiss over the sauce her tongue lingering a little longer than necessary until she pulled back. His eyes were turning a darker colour now full of want and desire. She just shook her head and smiled. "Hmm you taste good" she winked.

"I was just wondering maybe sometime this week you would like to come with me to meet my parents?" she asked nervously because not only did she want to introduce the man she loved to her father she was even more nervous to introduce Castle to her mother she has never been to see her mother's grave with anyone besides her father.

Castle was taken aback by Kates offer it's not that he didn't want to because god he did it was the fact that she wanted him to come with her to see her parents, her _mother_ he knew how much she valued the privacy of that part of her life and he wanted to share that with her so badly. "Kate I would love too"

"Really?"

He began rubbing soft circles over her hand "really Kate I would love to".

She smiled again lighting up the room "thank you Rick"

"Always, Kate but thank you I know how much visiting your mother means to you, and the fact that you want to share that with me means so much more to me than you will ever know"

She just smiled giving his hand a tight squeeze "you're the only man besides my father that I plan on ever going to see my mother with".

He simply smiled and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

Once they had finished they made their way back to the loft whilst they were sitting in the town car Kate was leaning into Ricks side slowly moving her hand up and down his chest.

"You know it was very rude of you to hide just how ruggedly handsome you really are from me under all these jackets over the years" Kate purred into Ricks ear she felt his chest muscles tense up and just smiled into the side of his face.

"Hmm, so I am ruggedly handsome huh? But I should thank you for not hiding away just how sexy you are. I swear you could have killed me over the years with what you wear so hot!" he was now rubbing circles on top of her knee with the pads of his thumb.

She pulled down on his ear soothing it with her tongue and in her bedroom voice she purred into his ear "so very ruggedly, handsome" she started kissing along the side of his neck making him let out a low groan they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The town car finally pulled up to the loft. They said hello to the doorman as they made their way to the elevator he placed his hand on the small of her back lightly skimming his fingers across her bottom finally the elevator doors opened they hurried in both hoping no one would decide to join them.

As soon as the elevator doors closed and they had entered the floor number Castle pushed her up against the wall causing her to gasp in surprise, he covered her mouth with his, running his hands up her side. The elevator doors dinged but they didn't notice it wasn't until Mrs. Jones coughed to let them know that the elevator had stopped Kate pushed him off of her looking over his shoulder. She hid her face into his chest as her cheeks were now heated with embarrassment he simply nodded and apologized as they exited as soon as the doors closed they both broke out in laughter.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love elevator rides with you?" Kate pulled him in for a searing kiss she hummed in response as they stumbled their way to the door, not because they were drunk but because they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other like two love struck teenagers. He was trying to find the keys to the door as Kate was trailing kissing and nipping him along the neck she pulled down on his ear lobe she couldn't help the small giggle when she heard him groan because he couldn't find the key finding it hard to concentrate while she was sucking and nibbling on his neck.

As soon as they were in the loft Ricks mouth was on Kates neck whilst she undid the buttons to his shirt, making their way to the bedroom knocking into all the furniture and walls that got in the way "Alexis" Kate suddenly remembered hoping they hadn't just caused years and years of therapy.

"Paige's"

"Good!" she panted. as she unbuckled his belt and stumbled the way to the bedroom,

Once they were both sated Kate sprawled across Castle her head rest in the crook of his shoulder her legs tangled with his as her hand traced shapes along his heart. Castle leaned down to breathe in the smell of cherries mix with her own scent that he loved so much.

"I'll never get use to it Kate ever"

She smiled into his chest leaving an open kiss on his bare chest "mm so good, were pretty good together hey" she smirked knowing exactly how he would respond. And like she expected he squeezed her tighter into his side tilting her head so she was looking into his eyes he leaned down and gave her a breathtaking slow kiss.

"We are more than just pretty good together we amazing, making love to you Kate is… you know I can't even put it into words and I'm a writer that's just how perfect it is"

She leaned up and kissed the side of his jaw "I know what you mean"

"Yeah?"

She hummed in response she leaned down to rest her head back in the crooked of his shoulder "night Kate love you"

"Mm love you too

**A/N: Let me know what you think oooh! also if you have twitter follow me :) taaliia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle... Boo!**

**A/N: So thank you for reviewing, etc. I hope you ejoy this chapter and srorry it took a bit to write WRITERS BLOCK!**

The last month had dragged on way to long for their liking; the precinct had been dealing with a serial killer case which meant that most nights Kate ended up staying at the precinct no matter how hard Castle tried to get her to come back to the loft. Which meant neither of them really slept because they couldn't bare sleeping apart, the boys finally found out about their relationship not on purpose however they had made their way to the break room when they had overheard Castle trying to convince Kate to go back to the loft even if she wanted to just go back to hers just to refresh herself and to get away from the case for a moment.

_It had been a whole week so far of Kate not leaving the precinct unless it was to a crime scene or they had a lead and Castle had, had enough he felt like it was like she was trying to hide away again and that was the last thing he wanted. He loved her she loved him and he was not giving up on them. He saw Espo and Ryan at their desks packing up for the day, Espo looked up and to his surprise saw Castle "Hey Castle, whatcha doing here?"_

_Of course at this time the boys still didn't know about his and Kates relationship, "Uh I was trying to reach Beckett see if she wanted to grab a bite to eat clear her head have you seen her" both boys nodded towards the break room. Castle clenching his jaw shut he was tired of her wearing herself out he just wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. He finally made his way to the break room there she was pouring herself a cup of coffee, he walked in closing the door for privacy. This of course didn't last long in a precinct full of detectives two who would not stop staring into the room watching their partners…_

_"Hey Kate" _

_He must have surprised her as he called her name she turned around after jumping slightly "Castle, I thought you were at home"_

_"I was, but I just can't sleep without you there Kate please just come home I promise you will feel a lot more refreshed."_

_"Castle I can't I need to solve this and I can't solve it lying in bed now can I?" she hadn't meant to sound so cold and rude but that's how it came across. It felt like she was closing up from him and he needed to go he started to make his way to the door when she realised that she had really hurt him "Rick wait" she walked towards him grabbing his hand she pulled him into a hug resting her head on his chest she felt his chest muscles relax finally and he held on to her pressing his nose into her hair._

_"I'm so sorry Rick, I'm sorry it's just this case…."_

_"Hey, hey babe it's okay I just miss you knowing that you are here alone I just wanted to hold you in my arms just like this and to tell you that everything will be okay."_

_Kate looked up to see Castles eyes closed she leaned up and kissed the bottom of his jaw "I love you Rick so much and I promise I'll be home every night for now on can you promise me one thing though?"_

_He held his hold tighter around her "always"_

_"If you see me slipping again into a case please just don't give up on me because I want this all with you Rick and I'm so sorry it's just for most of my life I have had to look after myself I'm just not use to having someone to be there for me…"_

_"I promised you always Kate and I'm sticking to my promise" he held onto her tighter feeling her calm down now relaxing into his embrace._

_"I love you Kate" he leaned down and captured her lips it was a slow lazy kiss full of love and promise. Before they knew it Espo and Ryan were walking into the lunch room where they got full view of the two of them kissing. They hadn't even noticed that they had been caught until Espo broke the silence with a fake cough startling both of them Kates face turning bright red as she tried to pull away from his chest but he only held onto her tighter._

_"Well, well look what we have here hey Ryan?"_

_Ryan smirked in a teasing manner "well what do you know looks like I win the bet!"_

_Both Kate and Rick turned to face the boys Kate managing to get out of his embrace "BET!?" Kate questioned._

_Both boys smirked Espo answering the question "you know when you and writer boy would finally get together…. So when was it? I mean it can only be suddenly considering we are detectives and this is the first we have seen of it"_

_Kate couldn't help but smirk boy little did they know Castle looked over too her and she signalled for him to tell them if he wanted it was okay with her._

_"Weeellll" he dragged out the boys almost begging for an answer. "We've actually been together for what now?" he quickly turned to Kate and then back to the boys "just over two months now" he looked over to Kate who nearly stopped breathing because of the look he was giving her, his eyes full of love and devotion._

_The reactions of the boys were priceless! Espo was shocked Ryan looked incredibly happy for the two of them which was what Kate expected due to Ryan being the hopeless romantic._

_"Yo bro! How the hell did we not see that?!"_

_"Yeah well you guys still wouldn't know if you didn't barge in" Kate stated half heartedly._

_"Hey, hey don't blame us just because you two can't keep your hands off each other" Espo said feeding Ryan the birds making Kate role her eyes and Castle with out thinking spoke "yeah well you wouldn't either if you finally got the girl after three years!" _

_Kate took an instant deep breath the way he said that with so much emotion truthfulness she could kiss him right there and then. But she chose to just look over at him and gave him the look but this look was full of love._

_She shook her head "anyway… what about this bet?!"_

_"Well you see about two weeks into your partnership the whole precinct put in bets as to when you two would wake up and realise you wanted each other. Anyway Ryan would have won if you two had only just started dating but Captain Montgomery was the closest he said it would have been in April which was a month before you two got together, therefore he wins"_

_Kate couldn't believe what Espo had just said the entire precinct was involved including their captain! "Wait Montgomery, was in on the bet?"_

_"Trust us you weren't the only ones surprised but turns out he's been a fan for a long time"_

_"Well look guys, can you just not say anything until we tell Captain we just don't want to jeopardize Castle working here"_

_"Of course Becks, but you know he won't kick Castle out"_

_She just smiled at the boys before looking back at Castle giving him a reassuring smile, so he knew everything was okay._

_"Any way we were just seeing if you were leaving for the night and we will see you in the morning" Ryan quickly added "Jenny got off work early to go over wedding plans" he said sarcastically the fact that he had to look over more patterns nearly drove him insane he loved Jenny dearly but he was just over white and off white colours._

_Kate smile "actually that's why Rick came here to take me home seeing as I've been sleeping here lately because of the case"_

_"So it's Rick now huh? Anyway he's right it's not healthy to be sleeping here all the time… So see you guys tomorrow?"_

_"Yes it is Espo! And yeah see you bright and early so we can catch this son of a bitch!"_

_The boys soon left leaving Kate and Castle still standing in the break room Castle fiddling with his thumbs not sure what Kate was thinking. Too be honest all she could think about was what he told the boys earlier which unexpectedly brought tears to her eyes. _

_"Hey babe, come here" he wrapped her in his arms "what's wrong?" he was soothing her by running his fingers through her hair she noticed the exposed skin from Castles shirt and kissed him just below his neck snuggling under closer to him "I just… what you said before about fighting for me for three years I'm sorry I was so stubborn I was just scared that something would happen and we would lose each other…. I just, I can't lose you Rick"._

_He continued to run his fingers through her hair calming her down "hey, hey Kate baby I'm not going anywhere I meant what I said though you have no idea how long I have waited to be able to hold you to call you cute nick names even though you say you hate them I know secretly you love them. Just like how you've secretly loved me for all these years" _

_Kate let out a soft chuckle._

It was two days later when they finally caught the murderer but then they had another obstacle to deal with Castle had to go on a seven day book tour on the west coast, Kate wasn't happy about but he needed to do it so he didn't have to do anymore for at least six months. But thankfully Castle was finally coming home today and Kate had booked from Friday to Monday off from work Captain Montgomery finally found out about their relationship and simply stated that as long as their closing rate doesn't drop he is happy for Castle to stay not only because he was a huge support for his homicide team. But he was also a very good person for Kate and Montgomery could see that from the beginning so when she had asked for a four day weekend using her personal time, he was more than happy to let her.

While Kate was waiting for Castles flight to arrive, she couldn't help but think back to their last night together.

_They were lying in Castles bed both sated after making love for the third time that evening, Kates head resting in the crook of his shoulder her legs tangled in his her hand tucked behind his head digging her fingers into the hair on the back of his neck she loved how soft his hair felt. _

_"I'm going to miss you so much Kate but I promise this will be the last time I go on a book tour so far away not unless you can come"._

_Kate pressed an open kiss to the bottom of his jaw "just promise you will ring at night?"_

_"Always Kate, just think of how amazing it will be when I see you when I come home how amazing the sex will be all that emotion piled up over the week"._

_"Of course you think of sex" she let out a soft laugh lightly slapping his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head taking in the smell of cherries. _

_"You know it's not just about the sex Kate not with you I mean don't get me wrong I've never experienced anything like the kind of sex we have I guess that's why it's called love making connecting with the person who has stolen your heart pure amazement."_

_"Cheesy Rick"_

_"That's why you love me detective"_

_"Hmm you're probably right"_

She couldn't help but smile god she missed him and it was only a week, her heart stopped there he was her heart sunk a bit he looked so tired and she knew exactly why because she had barely slept since he left he soon spotted her. Their eyes locking walking towards each other like they were the only people in the airport as soon as they reached each other Kate wrapped her hands around his neck as he pulled her up lifting her off the ground her laugh lighting up his face.

"God I missed you baby!"

"I missed you too handsome" he put her feet back on the floor pulling her in for a long soft kiss she couldn't contain the moan that made it's way out of her mouth when they parted Kate looked up at him she couldn't contain her smile placing three quick kisses on his lips.

"You're never going away again! Understand?!"

He leaned down and kissed her lips slowly again "understood!"

They made their way out of the airport to wait for a taxi "so how come you didn't bring the Crown Vic?"

"Because Mr. Castle" she leaned up and seductively finished what she was saying by leaning into his ear "my ruggedly handsome boyfriend went away for an entire week leaving me to be incredibly lonely and he just came back and I plan on doing some very naughty, _naughty_ plans for him."

She felt Castle tense up as he tried to answer all he could manage was a hum. There was no denying that the ride back to the loft was one of the longest rides ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle boo!**

**A/N: This takes of straight after the last chapter enjoy oh and follow me on Twitter for spoilers or updates on my fanfic... Taaliia**

"See I told you absolutely amazing" he pulled Kate closer to his side taking in her scent she smiled into his chest she was never one who liked to cuddle but she would never get tired of cuddling up to Castle she felt _safe_ where with previous partners she would feel almost suffocated. And to be honest she didn't even mind when he would use little nicknames like _babe, baby _and_ honey_ in fact she kind of loved it not that she would ever admit that.

"I meant what I said you're never to leave that long again and that far away without me kay?"

"Trust me I wouldn't dare, couldn't sleep without and it was only a week!"

"Me either"

"You know I never took you to be one of those people that enjoyed getting picked up in a hugging embraced. Don't get me wrong I didn't hate it… what I'm trying to say is I like this side of you I mean I like all sides of you"

"Rick?"

"Hmm"

"Your rambling" she giggled kissing underneath his jaw letting out a soft moan. "Honestly Rick, I never was one for cuddling, nick names and PDA it always made me feel like I was _suffocating_, but with you it's different. It's almost like if I didn't do those things I felt lost I know it's sappy and completely cliché but I guess that's what love does to your brain hey? I mean don't get me wrong I don't want to have to see our photos all over page 6 yet…"

"I'm sensing a but coming?"

She leaned up and smiled as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips "but if we ever do end on page six just know that I would never been mad at you".

He pulled her in for another soft kiss before Kate snuggled back into his side "I love you Kate or should I say I love you babe" he smirked.

She lightly groaned and slapped his chest "gah I knew I shouldn't have said anything" she dramatically covered her face, not even trying to contain her smile he moved her hand away from her face to one of the best things he would ever see her smiling. He started leaving open mouth kissing all over her face her laugh spreading through his bedroom a sound he will never get tired of hearing he pulled her in for a long kiss. When they parted she couldn't barely manage to breath "what was that for?" she smiled running her thumb along the bottom of his lip.

He breathed in smiling down at her never breaking eye contact "you're just so beautiful, and your laugh god Kate it's the best thing I have ever heard I… just love you so much"

"Rick" she had tears in her eyes no man has ever loved her the way this wonderful man has he kissed away the small tear that fell from her eye "I'll always love you, you know that right Kate?" god she could just slap him right now the fact that he had to ask her like he honestly had no idea she nodded placing her hand on his cheek lightly stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Rick trust me after the last couple of months I could never doubt that you didn't love me and if I wasn't such a fool and so completely stubborn I would have listened to my heart a long time ago but I need you to know that what I am about to say is completely the truth and don't ever doubt what I am about to say. Because you Richard Castle you are the only man I have ever loved, and I mean it I love you so much and there is nothing in this world that I want more than you and honestly that scares me but even though it scares me, I wouldn't change it for anything".

He pulled her in for a deep kiss both of them putting all their feelings, love into this one kiss that promised forever, love, joy and most of all a life together full of love because even though they both knew it was too early in their relationship Rick was her one and done and Kate was his forever.

Kate woke up the next morning and when she rolled over she could feel the heat radiating of the man she loved instead she was presented with the emptiness that was his side of the bed but the smell of breakfast seething it's way through the loft made her smile, her stomach agreeing by making one of the loudest noises she had heard and she was kind of glad Castle wasn't lying next to her to hear that. She moved of the bed trying to find something to put on she contemplated on walking out completely naked because both Martha and Alexis had slept out last night but she knew she was hungry and clearly knew that if she were to walk out there without a stitch on they would soon forget about their food.

She grabbed Ricks button up shirt that he had worn yesterday and put a pair of his boxer on folding them at the waist so they wouldn't fall down. She buttoned just the right amount of buttons so she looked decent and then padded her way out to see Castle, there he was wearing nothing but an apron and his iron man boxers egg flip in hand as he flipped the pancakes she snuck up behind him surprising him by grabbing his butt then wrapping her arms around his waist slipping her fingertips into the hem of his boxer resting them on his hips pressing her face into his back.

"Morning beautiful" he loved just how adorable Kate could be in the morning and frisky.

"Hmm coffee?"

He couldn't help but chuckle "love you too"

"Shut up" she mumbled making her way to the mug that he had already filled for her before she was out of the reach of his hands he quickly pinched her butt she turned around raising her eyebrow he smirked "hey I miss your cute little butt too!" he simply stated. She just shook her head taking a sip of her coffee closing her eyes as the warmth soothed her throat as she hummed in enjoyment.

After breakfast they decided to shower together Castle loved showering with Kate it didn't always involve having sex not saying making love in the shower with Kate wasn't appealing because it definitely was. But most times their showers included cleaning each other which he absolutely loved especially when she would stick all his hair up like a crazy scientist and her face, her laugh made his heart pound like no tomorrow.

He started to rub Kates cherry lotion over her body which she had somehow left over at his sometime ago he loved how they both finally felt comfortable enough to leave their belongings at each other's. He kissed the back of her neck "hmm you smell good" she shook her head "yeah?"

"mmhmm" he turned her around so they were now facing each other he placed his hands around her hips pulling her pressed against him he started kissing her neck making his way to her lips pulling her in for a soft kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair humming into his mouth.

They were now making the bed after their rather steamy make out session in the shower. "You know you're lucky I have spare clothes here Rick I mean I really didn't want to borrow Lex's clothes and explain to her when she came home that it was because her father the impatient man he is ripped my blouse off" she smirked

Castle just laughed "yeah well if you weren't all sexy and a tease wearing a shirt with buttons! That wouldn't have happened" Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Anyway Mr. writer man any plans today?"

He moved around to the side of the bed where Kate was standing pulling her into a hug "well I was kind of hoping we could just lounge around all day with Lex and have a movie marathon what do you think?"

"I would love that!"

He hummed into her neck kissing the crook of her neck and shoulder, Kate started to move back towards the bed falling onto her back as Castle fell with her next to her they moved into the middle of the bed where they just laid there on their sides, just talking about everything and anything.

"I still can't believe you booked a whole four days off for me"

"Technically I booked them off so I could sleep on this comfy bed I mean a week in mine or lonely after spending countless nights in this one as soon as I knew you were coming home I just had to take the opportunity" with that response Castle grabbed Kate by the sides tickling her, her laugh filling the room.

"RICK…..CASTLE" she gasped god he was evil he was such a kid but honestly she wouldn't have it any other way. "Fine I'll stop but there's just no better sound then your laugh it makes me fall in love with you more every time"

She gave him a hard quick kiss "I love you too even when you act like a man child, it just means your my man child"

He pulled her towards him by the waist "hmm I like the sound of that and I love how you are here with me and for Alexis it truly means the world to me she absolutely loves you being here".

She smiled at his response "well I love being here too" she noticed Castles mind start to wonder almost like he was too scared to say something so she decided to force it out of him.

"Rick, what is it?"

He didn't know what to say he's been thinking about it for a while now and after hearing her say that he knew he had to ask he took a shaky breath "Kate I want to ask you something but I don't want to ruin this… us"

"Hey Rick, listen to me nothing will ruin this nothing, I want it all with you so if that means you asking crazy questions than I will suffer!" she joked bringing a small smile to his face.

"You want it all with me?" he asked almost in disbelief

"Everything" she simply stated giving him a small kiss on the lips.

He hesitated at first but finally gained the courage to ask "in that case Kate will you move in with me?"

She breathed in she wasn't sure what she was expecting him to ask what shocked her even more was that when he asked her it didn't scare her away "are… are you sure I mean that is a big step what about your mother and Alexis?"

He could breathe she didn't run or say no in fact he's pretty sure she will say yes "I talked to them a while ago and Kate you are family they love you too, and they want you here but only if you're ready I don't want to push you I mean plus you just admitted that you only booked a weekend off so you could lay on my bed" he added in for a bit of a light joke.

She smiled at this amazing man how she got so lucky to be apart of the Castle family she had no idea she breathed in "in that case yes, yes I'll move in with you" his face could shined brighter than a Christmas tree at night he pulled her in for a searing kiss and when they broke he pressed his head against hers "really?"

Kate laughed and kiss him again "yes, yes, yes!" she stated.

**A/N: Well there you go next we will be dealing with the news of Kate moving in, their movie day with Alexis and if it doesnt get to long a girls night in for Kate and Lanie :) Let me know what you think... :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle! Boo!**

**A/N: So here we go! Also I was rereading over the story and forgot to write in a chapter about meeting Kate's parents so I will be leading up to that in the next few chapters! Enjoy and please review :)**

Their heated make out session soon turned even more heated, Kate was now straddling over Castles lap unbuttoning his shirt leaving open kisses along his chest humming against his heart his hands where travelling along her sides lifting her shirt up so her red laced bra was now in full view. He skimmed underneath her breast making her buck her hips into his as she let out a soft moan he skimmed her stomach and the sides of her back as he made his way to her butt grasping it as she bucked her hips again this time he groaned as he swiftly moved her so she was now laying on her back she wrapped her legs around his waist digging her heals into his lower back. "Rick" she gasped as he nibbled behind her ear right in the spot that he knew drove her crazy.

He ran his fingers through her hair claiming her lips with his it was a heavy bruising kiss, both of them moaning and groaning into one another.

"DAD! I'm home!"

As soon as they heard Alexis they froze Castle groaned quickly kissing Kates stomach and the exposed skin that was not covered by her bra all the way up to her lips "Rick" she gasped "your daughter…. We…. Need…. Rick please oh god!... To…. Stop…"

"We could just pretend were asleep…" he offered continuing to kiss the side of her jaw and her neck she tilted her neck to give him more room before making herself make him stop "Rick… Castle please as… much…. As…. I am…. Enjoying… this we need to stop before…. You'll be paying for Alexis's therapy" she barely managed to say thanks to the amazing things this wonderful man was doing to her with only his mouth.

He grunted sitting up before giving Kate a quick kiss she couldn't help but smirk as she redressed herself she stood up in front of him helping him button up his dress shirt she kissed the underside of his jaw "mm you taste soo good" she winked up at him "oh yeah?"

"Uh huh" and with that she patted his chest linking her hand with his "come on your daughter is home and we have some pretty exciting news!" he couldn't contain his smile "you want to tell her now? He gleamed his eyes lighting up she couldn't help but smile at how excited he was "yeah I mean only if you want too". He pulled her in for a hug kissing her temple "I would love to tell her" she quickly kissed his neck again before pulling him out of his room well _their _room, making their way to the lounge room.

"DAD!" Alexis eyes lit up Kate loved how close the father and daughter were she was almost envious that she didn't have that kind of relationship with her own dad but if she was being honest she was incredibly thankful that Alexis would never have to deal with that.

Castle pulled his daughter in for one of the biggest hugs famously known as the Castle hug "Oh I missed you pumpkin!"

"Dad it was only a week" she looked at him raising her eyebrows "but I missed you too"

Alexis turned to face Kate "hey Kate" she gave Alexis a hug smiling at Castle who was watching them.

"So what did you get up to while I was away kiddo any parties?"

Alexis rolled her eyes "if you count movie nights in with Kate than yes!"

He turned to Kate surprised at Alexis's admission "movie nights?" he was under the impression Kate hadn't been at the loft all week.

Kate stuttered at first "uh yeah I popped in every now and then on my way to my apartment and some of the nights we would end up watching movies" she smiled at the thought. He couldn't believe the amount of things Kate would do for not only him but Alexis too when she was not even her mother he walked over and pulled her in for crushing hug, "god I love you so much Kate!"

She smiled into the crook of his neck "love you too" Alexis suddenly feeling a tad out of place let out a fake cough, Castle turned to his daughter still holding onto Kate by his side, "hey sorry pumpkin, actually me and Kate had something we wanted to ask you"

Alexis raised her eyebrows in response "yeah? I'm listening"

"Well earlier today I asked Kate to move in with us"

"As long as you are okay with it though" Kate added.

Alexis screamed excitedly which threw Kate back, her and Alexis got on incredibly well but she didn't expect her to be this happy Castle couldn't stop smiling, "so I take that as a yes pumpkin?"

Alexis hugged both of them "yes, of course!"

After telling Alexis the news she had decided to go upstairs to finish off an assignment, while Kate and Castle decided to lounge around on the sofa with the TV playing in the background. Kate was cuddled up into his side he squeezed her tightly around her waist burying his nose into her hair. "Hmm what's that for?" she asked, she snuggled in closer to his side.

"For this, us our future… I just god Kate I'm a writer and I can't even begin to explain how happy you make me I love you so, so, so much!" she smiled into his chest running her hand along the side of his jaw then placing it on his shoulder.

"Me too, I'm just happy Alexis took the news so well it's a weird feeling I mean it's been a long time since I had a family thank you Rick it.. us you, Alexis and your mother mean the world to me. I won't lie that I still get scared sometimes but trust me I know opening my heart up to you and willing to let you break down all those walls I had inside of me was the best decision I have made."

Castle pulled Kate into his lap so he could look her in the face he wiped away the few tears that fell from her eyes pulling her in for a soft kiss holding onto her tight "Kate, I want you to know that you will be a part of this family always we love you so much! I mean it too you know you are my brick without you I don't know what I would do since I met you, you have been a massive influence when helping me with raise Alexis, you're truly extraordinary you know that?" she kissed the bottom of his jaw as he continued "you help me deal with my crazy mother the fact that you want to be a part of this crazy family means the absolute world to me Kate really"

"Hey" she tilted the side of his face so he was looking her in the eyes "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else I love you all so much".

"So you're moving in here… with me!" he couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face that made her stomach flutter as she mirrored his expression "yeah".

"With me!" he exclaimed again and she couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculous handsome man her ridiculous handsome man!

"Well I'm actually moving in so I can steal Alexis and your mother tie you up in the closet than run off" she laughed as he attack her tickling her sides leaning up to her ear and in his husky bedroom voice whispered in her ear "but just so you know you don't have to steal Alexis or my mother to tie me up".

After a while Alexis came down stairs and saw her father and Kate cuddled up on the lounge whispering to each other she can't remember the last time she had seen her father so happy and the fact that he was finally with Kate. She knew that this was it that this was just the beginning for those two and she couldn't be happier as she saw Kate more as a mother figure than her own mom she had always been there to help her and she was just so happy that they were going to be a family.

"Hey guys', just wondering Paige wants to have a sleep over something about her brothers friends sleeping over is it okay if she comes here for the night?"

"Of course pumpkin, I promise I will be discreet Scouts honours!"

"DAD! You know that doesn't count you have never been a Scout!"

Kate let out a soft laugh "don't worry Lex I'll keep him in control"

"Oh really?" Castle looked at her eyes darting to her mouth than eyes.

"EW really dad! But thank you she won't be over for another hour or so, so I'm just going to run out and grab some snacks and DVDs!" Alexis said as she left the loft.

Just as she left Kates phone vibrated on the kitchen counter as she got Castle quickly slapped her butt receiving a dirty look from Kate who just smirked because she really couldn't stay mad at him. She grabbed her phone and walked back to Castle sitting back into his lap.

"So who is it?"

She glanced at the text

**_Hey girl, sorry to bug you on your weekend of with writer boy BUT we are all headed down to the Old Haunt, tonight around 6 you two in? L x_**

"It's Lanie she wants to know if we're up for a night out with her and the boys their headed to the Old Haunt" she smiled as she ran her free hand through the silkiness of his hair.

"I'm up for it if you are haven't seen the gang in a bit plus with have some celebratory news"

"Then I'll tell her yes, plus this way we won't bother Lex and Paige seeing as I can't keep my hands off you" she winked at him giving him a quick kiss.

**_Hey Lanie, we're in! see you at 6 :) xx_**

They both sat there for a little longer giving each other kisses from lazy sweet kiss to hot and bruising ones and surprise kisses as well. Soon Alexis arrived back at the loft thankfully just missing the heated make out session as Kate was now pouring herself a cup of coffee while Castle had a sudden boost in imagination for a Nikki Heat chapter.

"Hey Lex get everything you needed?" Kate asked as she turned to face the red head

"Yeah, lollies, chocolate, ice cream, chips, and a bunch of romantic comedy movies" she smiled as she made her way in the kitchen.

"Hey Kate?"

She lifted her head in response

"Thank you"

She screwed her face up "for what Lex?"

"For opening your heart to my father for loving him I've never seen him so happy and its all thanks to you, so thank you and for also being here for me unlike my actual mother"

Kate was lost for words so she pulled Alexis in for a hug "I mean it when I say this Alexis I promised with all the power I have I am not going anywhere, you guys mean too much for me to lose".

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle! Boo :( ! **

**A/N: Okay so, this picks up just after Kate and Alexis's talk also I just want to thank you all for reviewing, following and favoriting also for more info on my fanfics like when I'll add a new chapter or if I'm starting a new fanfic follow me on Twitter :) Taaliia**

Kate made her way into the office to see if Castle was ready she leaned against the door to the office he look adorable with his forehead wrinkling as he was focused his wonderful handsome moving at lightning speed.

"You know someone once told me it's creepy to stare " he looked up giving her a loving smile that she returned.

"Oh yeah, what if I'm not staring and more or less admiring?" she raised her eyebrow

He quickly saved the document closing his laptop, getting up and walking towards her pulling her in by the waist "Oh well in that case admire away detective"

"Hmm really"

"Uh uh" he leaned down and claimed her mouth they started walking towards their bedroom Kate slowed down the kissing "Rick… we have… to stop…. Alexis…. Paige, Old Haunt"

He huffed in frustration which made Kate laugh "later Ricky I promise like you said we have special celebrations" she ran her fingers through his hair pulling him back down for one quick kiss.

"Later?"

"Uh uh, why don't we stay at my old apartment tonight, we could start packing up some of my stuff? That way we don't have to worry about paying for a shrink for Alexis and Paige" she smiled up at him.

"I like the sound of that _your old apartment_"

"Hmm me too but you know what I like the sound of even more?"

"I thought you said we had to go out?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively earning him a light smack on the shoulder followed by a classic Beckett eye roll.

"I was going to say, that I like the sound of me coming _home _ here to you, Alexis and Martha" his eyes glistened in her answer pulling her in for a long hug again.

"Hmm me too, love you Kate"

She kissed underneath his jaw "love you too now come on we have to go to the Old Haunt now"

He moaned again "but I just want you all to myself!" he exclaimed

"Like I promise you will, _tonight _now come on we have news!"

They both made their way to the living room Alexis and Paige were settling in the lounge room sleeping bags and pillows set up as Alexis put the movie in.

"Hey pumpkin me and Kate are going out now you two behave" Castle told Alexis who just rolled her eyes causing both Paige and Kate to giggle.

"Have fun Kate, dad" Alexis yelled "oh and when you come in please remember that we will be lying here" Alexis added, causing Kate to blush

"Actually Lex your dad and I are staying at my old apartment tonight that way we can pack up all the little things I'll be bringing here" Kate explained as Castle squeazed her side tighter.

"Okay cool, well in that case I'll see you two tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow pumpkin, I'll message you when we're on our way home"

They finally made their way to the Old Haunt, where the whole gang was hanging around in one of the booths in the corner Espo, Lanie, Ryan and Jenny. Kate was just glad that everyone knew about their relationship because she was pretty sure that there was no way she would be able to keep her hands off of him tonight .

"Hey I'm gonna go grab as some drinks" he leaned in and kissed her temple

"Kay, but hurry back" she smiled up at him giving him a quick peck and making her way over to the booth giving her hips a bit of a sway because she knew he was still watching her.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Beckett"

Lanie being Lanie didn't care who heard what she was about to say "hey Kate surprised you and writer boy made it here"

Kate couldn't contain the blush and with a smile barely moving her mouth she replied "yeah, well we nearly didn't" and with that she turned back to see him walking over with two beers handing her one as he sat down next to her he leaned into her ear making the backs of her hair stick up and whispered "have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

"Hmm maybe once or twice"

"Okay you two you're seriously giving Kevin and Jenny a run for their money when it comes to lovey dovey eyes" Lanie joked.

"Oh I'm sorry Lanie maybe Rick here should give Espo some hints on how to be so sweet" Kate said back causing Espo to mutter something and Castle smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I think it's sweet I mean I've only hang out with you guys a little bit before you got together it's good to see all that tension turn into mushy romance" Jenny added.

"See Lanie don't you want to be like me and Jenny?" Kate jokingly teased.

"Okay what have you done with the real Kate Beckett, Castle?" Lanie questioned

"Yeah what is this pick on Espo night not cool guys plus my Chica knows I adore her to the moon and back" Espo spoke up leaning over to give Lanie a hot quick kiss. The rest of the gang smiling and laughing Castle whispered into her ear to ask if now was a good time and she nodded smiling up to him.

"Anyway for your information Miss Parish, the real Kate Beckett is still here I just get to kiss her now and other things" that last remark earned him a slap to the chest from Kate as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "And she still gets to slap me" he joked "anyway back to your question Lanie, I did actually do something"

Lanie raised her eyebrows giving both of them a look, "I asked Kate to move in with me and"

"I said YES!" Kate couldn't help but cut in.

Lanie was the first to congratulate them squealing into Kates ear who couldn't break her smile at all the rest of them congratulated them.

"That was fast guys!" Jenny added in a non judging way making the table break out in laughter Kate nodded "some people would think that too but the truth is we've been doing this dance for the last three years and now that we know we are in it for the long run it just feels right you know?"

The group nodded and Castle just squeezed the spot just above her knee giving her a loving smile "I love you" "love you too writer man" she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

The gang sat around talking about work, Castles book tour, how Alexis took the news and Ryan and Jennys wedding plans until Lanie protested that they should dance all three of the men chose to sit back while the ladies got up onto the dance floor _'Just Dance'_ started to play and Kate couldn't help but dance a bit more freely her, Lanie and Jenny were dancing around each other Kate keeping her eyes on Castle while she swayed her hips. She wouldn't lose eye contact no matter what before she knew it she was making her way over to the booth pulling him out on to the dance floor she knew the boys would be teasing her come Tuesday when she's back at work but she didn't care anymore.

He held her close to him as _'Crazy In Love'_ started playing Kate was swaying her hips as he held on to the lower of her waist, they were totally in their own world forgetting that they had an audience Lanie and Jenny made their way back to the booth as they watched the two dancing on the dance floor.

Espo was the first to say something "is it just me or is it a little weird seeing Becks dance so…"

"sexy?" Lanie turned to raise her eyebrow at Espo who stuttered at first "uh I mean kind a yeah it's just she's never been like this and we can't blame alcohol because she's barely had one bottle" he stated.

Lanie couldn't help but laugh "Javi it's good for her she is finally happy and it's all thanks to writerboy she's in love trust me you will notice that this won't be the only change she is going to be a lot less uptight which is good so don't be too hard on Castle".

"No I know I'm happy for them I mean god knows they would end up together some day at least we all hoped they would realise I'm just glad they did"

"Oh look at you all sappy and romantic" Ryan joked

Espo sniggered at him "like you can talk bro!"

Lanie and Jenny just shook their heads at their boys bickering. Before they knew it Kate and Castle were making their way back to their seats Kate looked at them suspiciously "what are you guys talking about?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Just how hopelessly in love you two are" Lanie answered like it was no big deal making Kate break out into a big smile turning to face Castle.

"Anyway, the bar is gonna close soon so we're going to head out got some packing to do" Castle winked at Kate.

They all said their goodbyes and Kate and Castle made their way to the first taxi they found making their way towards what would soon really be _Kate's old apartment_.

**A/N: Well there we go next chapter will deal with some heart to hearts (good talks!) and Kate takes Castle to meet someone who means the world to her.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle I wish though!**

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry for the late update MAJOR writers block! gah anyhoo should be back to regular updates ****_hopefully_****! but I am back at Uni now so I'll try and fit time in between Uni and work! :) anyway enjoy!**

"Just stating that I would be more than happy to take whole responsibility of washing these" he stated as he pulled out her lingerie, she turned to look towards him to see what exactly he was talking about.

"Castle! really?" she raised her eyebrows up questioning him but finding it hard to not laugh as she made her way over to him "Well detective I'm sorry it's not my fault!"

She couldn't help but laugh "what? Care to explain" she enquired wrapping her arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away "you my fine detective have been holding out on me all these years if I know just what little lingerie you wear daily I can tell you right now that I would have been taking constant cold showers."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes "loser" she smirked causing him to place his hand over his heart dramatically overreacting "you wound me detective".

she turned away to go back to packing leaving him standing there gazing at the view he was given, he let out a low groan as he turned back to packing her delicates. "You know your new drawer is quite bigger than this one".

She looked up raising her eyebrow "hmm?" she questioned.

He smirked his eyes dancing with hers as he shrugged "well I was just thinking maybe, just _maybe _I don't know just a suggestion"

"Geez spit out so called writer boy" she teased

"Hey first of you love my words!" she nodded smiling "and secondly I believe the other night the words _writer boy_ did not escape those lips in fact I do believe the words _writer man_ were in fact the words" he raised his eyebrows suggestively making her role her eyes and her cheeks to flush.

"Yeah well if you want to hear those words again I suggest you hurry up and spit out what you were going to say"

"No fun detective"

His comeback caused Kate to roll her eyes yet again! "Anyway like I was saying or more or less suggesting" again raising his eyebrow playfully "due to the fact that your new drawer is quite larger I mean it would only be logical to purchase more lingerie".

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh biting down on her bottom lip "hmm, you know what you might actually have a point I probably could buy some more oh I don't know, more appropriate underwear like granny panties you know full coverage." She laughed as his face broke from a arousing smile to a frown.

"Wha—at no way Beckett I mean your sexy as hell in anything hell you're the most beautiful person I have _ever_ laid eyes upon. Just keep the skimpy, lacy lingerie ooh like these" he pulled out a skimpy pair of black silk panties with a lot of white lace. She shook her head making her way over to him straddling his lap, leaning down to kiss him gently making her way to his earlobe sucking on his bottom lobe causing him to groan.

"So you ah like those type huh?" she asked toying with the black panties that he had just placed back into the box. He breathed in he couldn't believe how it was so easy for them to be like this they had been together for 4 months now and he still sometimes pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He caught her bottom earlobe while rubbing small circles in the small of her back "god that was hot!"

She chuckled at his response "hmm really you know you still didn't answer my question"

"Ooh right, definitely yes! Hell I'll even go with you make a day of it a _sexy_ day of It." he suggested wiggly his eyebrows claiming her lips again in a bruising kiss causing her to let out a soft moan.

"Hmm, really or I could just go shopping with Lanie and then surprise you every night with something lacy, or what about" she leaned into his ear breathing hot and heavy breaths against his ear "leather" she whispered. He gasped pulling her closer only to be separated when she gently slapped him on the chest getting up to continue to pack. "Come one writer _man_ let's gets this packing down so we can go home.

He huffed when she left him calling her a tease as he got back to packing.

It had been two weeks since the big move they'd only been able to just organize all of Kates belongings so she was now settled into the loft, _their loft_. It was Kates weekend off so she and Lanie had a girls day planned much to Castles disappointment because now he was stuck writing all day when all he wanted to do was lay in bed with Kate all day.

"Castle stop glooming, you'd think I was leaving for like a week" Kate joked as she applied her make up in their ensuite. He was leaning against the door frame admiring his beautiful partner.

"But…it's just this is your first weekend off at home and I just want to spend time with you!" he said as he came around to wrap his arms around her waist gently kissing the side of her neck she relaxed back into his body while she finished off her makeup as they stared at each other in the mirror.

"I tell you what how about I make it up to you tonight stud!" she raised her eye brow moving out of his embrace spinning around as he pinned her against the sink pulling her down for a bruising kiss only breaking when the sound of the door rang.

Kate slowed down and murmured "Ca-astle I—I love this what you're doing but I need to start heading over if you still what that show tonight."

He grunted causing her to laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaiming: Don't own Castle Boo! :(**

**A/N: Okay so here is the shopping trip also all the clothes Kate buys from Victorias Secret can be found on their website that's where I found them lol.**

"Hey Lanie! Come in just got to grab my purse"

"Hey girl, writer boy!" Lanie shimmied her way in she looked back at Castle who looked like a kid who was just told off.

"What's up with you Castle?" raising her eyebrows he was still glooming about when Kate walked back from their room with her purse as she joined Lanie in the middle of the lounge room. "He isn't happy that I'm leaving him for the day but he has writing to do!" she exclaimed walking over to rub her hand up and down his arm.

Lanie let out a small laugh "well I'm just gonna put it this way I'm sure by tonight you won't be complaining with Kates new purchases" she smirked winking at Castle who's face suddenly lit up he turned to Kate his eyes darkened full of arousal. "Hmm really and what exactly do you plan on buying my dearest?" he wrapped his arms around her resting on the small of her back she smiled up to him.

"Well like you said need to fill those drawers" the way she said it made him speechless she quickly leaned up capturing his lips in a lingering kiss before lightly patting his chest and wriggling her way out of his grip but before she could break he grasp her left buttocks with one hand leaning down to her ear whispering "just remember granny panties or barely there panties you're still beautiful?".

She had to breathe in deep, as she felt her stomach flutter her brain spin just from him whispering Lanie broke their moment a little too soon for both their likings "Okay guys now I'm all for you too being together but I can hear Victorias Secret and Barneys calling our names say goodbye to your girl writer boy I'll just wait out there kay?" and with that Lanie made her way to the elevator smiling and shaking her head.

Kate wrapped her hands around his neck, "Lanies right Castle, plus I'll be back before you know it and just think once you proof read those last chapters than Paula will leave you alone for _a while_" he just smiled and nodded before letting out a long breath "I know I'll just miss you that's all but like you said only three hours not long."

"That's right plus I'll be thinking of you when I go into Victorias Secret searching for some skimpy lingerie for your eyes only" she smirked raising her eyebrow she noticed his adams apple move he leaned down to capturing her lips whispering "that's so hot" before their lips joined.

Lanie and Kate got out of the town car making their way up to Barneys first; Castle had insisted that the girls took his town car so they didn't have to carry all the bags around.

"Girl Castle is so whipped! You're seriously going to give Ryan and Jenny a run for their money with your cuteness".

"Oh okay and you and Espo weren't like this at first?" she raised her eyebrows up at her best friend.

"Uh news flash girl you two have been together officially for nearly what half a year plus you two were practically together for those last three years too. Don't get me wrong it's really good to see you so happy Kate, he's good for you" the M.E squeezed Kates arm she just smiled back nodding

"He definitely makes me happy"

They spent the next hour and a half searching high and low for new clothes and shoes Kate found two new leather jackets, some jeans and some new suit pants for work as well as a few more pairs of heels and few summery dresses and evening dresses. They decided to stop by a small coffee shop to sit for a bit before making their way to Victorias Secrets, once they both had their coffee and muffin they made their way to a free table deciding to sit out in the sun to soak up the beautiful day and as much fun as Kate was having with her best friend she couldn't help but miss Castle. She had a glance down at her phone and saw his face pop up on her screen a message from him.

**C: Think of me while you're shopping enjoying the day while I'm stuck inside writing and missing you! X**

Kate let out a chuckle Lanie looked over at her she was also in a love zone texting Espo, "what did writer boy do now?" Lanie asked raising her eyebrow her cheeks still a little flustered from the flirtatious message Espo had just sent her which did not go unrecognized by Kate.

"Nothing just being Castle, you know sweet, and annoying" she joked Lanie gave her a grin.

"Never thought I would hear you call Castle sweet"

"Me either but he is, anyway what did Espo say to get your cheeks all flustered?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows not even bothering to hide her smirk.

"Oh nothing hey aren't we out today to chat not text our boys?" Lanie asked with a questioning raise of her eyebrows Kate nodded agreeing "your right let me just text back Castle she smiled up at the M.E.

**K: Hmm I told you I will in say about half hour when were in Victorias Secret me standing ****_naked_**** in the change rooms trying on tiny, ****_tiny_**** lingerie outfits just for you! And if you're a good boy I might even show you them when I get home anyway I promised to give Lanie my undivided attention and as much as I love you I'd prefer not to get the evil eye haha. Love you Rick x**

**C: I can't wait to unwrap my presents tonight ;) I promise I'll be very, ****_very_**** good scouts honour, okay have fun with Lanie oh and by the way Kate, have I told you today just how beautiful you and how much I love you because you are Kate and I love you so much :) x**

Kate could feel her stomach jitter from the butterflies she bit down on the bottom of her lip before placing her phone back in her bag and giving Lanie her undivided attention.

"So how are you and Espo going?"

"Good, actually really good let's just say he knows things" Lanie winked causing Kate to dramatically gag.

"Lanie no! Girl I'll never be able to look at Espo again without thinking uh" Kate shuddered.

Lanie just rolled her eyes "oh please like you can talk I remember someone once telling me that someone was officially a _writer man_" Lanie raised her eyebrows causing Kate to blush.

"Fine! I guess you're right"

"Anyway really how is everything going now that you're living with the Castle gang? Must be tough just a bit considering you're one for your privacy"

"It's good, honestly the best I mean yeah previous boyfriends I needed my space but I don't with Rick it's different I mean since we have gotten together we haven't been able to spend the night apart I just…. I can't go to bed without him there even when we are just sleeping. Me and Alexis are getting along so well it's good to be around a family environment again I forgot how much I missed it that type of atmosphere. Ricks been amazing too he has told me over and over that if I ever need a minute to myself to just tell him and he will let me be he's truly amazing" she couldn't help but smile she was just so happy for the first time in a very, very long time.

Lanie watched as her friends face lit up she has never seen her so happy and she was so proud of her she knew how hard it was for her to let Castle in and she knew that this would be it that she would be a maid of honour in no time. "All I'm saying is you better not chose a horrible dress for your maid of honour which will be me by the way".

Kate rolled her eyes her cheeks flushing red "Lanie" it came out as a whine "we just moved in together I mean we've only been dating like I said for five months!"

Lanie just rolled her eyes "anyway ready for some more shopping"

"Yeah sounds good! You know Castle would not stop sooking this morning because I was being a _tease _apparently because we were going shopping for lingerie"

Lanie let out a loud laugh "so was Espo boys, boys little do they know we're really shopping for them."

Once they made it to Victorias Secret they split up each finding outfits they liked Kate manage to find a lot! Of outfits she brought a pair of super soft black short pyjama set, an eyelet lace cami and short set in black and white, a one piece cut out bathing suit, a bright cherry coloured lace push up bra with matching panties, pink and black satin and lace cami set, chiffon flyaway babydoll, and a silver and black lace bustier.

"Girl Castle is gonna have a field day!"

Kate laughed at the checkout looking over at Lanie "looks like Espo will too"

Kate paid for hers as she collected the bags waiting for Lanie to pay for hers "but seriously Kate do you leave all your clothes at your old apartment." Lanies questioned caused Kates cheeks heat up. "No but like Castle said my drawers were a lot smaller than they are now o it was time to update"

"Well let's get on our way I'm sure writer boy can't wait to see you!"

**A/N: There we go let me know what you think :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle :( boo!**

**A/N: So how good is Season Six ATM?! SO GOOD that's how good lol, anyway thanks for all the reviews, follows, favourites still overwhelming at times that this is getting such notice! So thank you! And we're not even half way through! Still so many ideas just trying to sort it all through! :) Here we go!**

The town car driver dropped Lanie off at her apartment first before driving back to the loft.

**B: Writer ****_man_**** I'm on my way home love you, K x.**

**C: Oooh do I get presents? Love you too Rick x**

She couldn't help but roll her eyes god her partner could be such a child sometimes but she loved him and wouldn't have it any other way.

**B: Hmmm, maybe there's a fair bit to unwrap Ricky I don't know if you've been a good boy or not….**

Within not even a second her phone was ringing "Hey" she couldn't help but use her bedroom voice especially when it got her the reaction he made she couldn't help but giggle.

"So has Ricky been a good boy?..."

"You're a cruel, cruel woman detective!" he growled into the phone in a husky, sexy kind of way.

"Hmm you love it and don't deny I can hear it in your voice"

"You know I love it, really _really _love it! You're like a goddess!"

Kate could feel her cheeks heating up it would never get old the compliments and just him being him she fell in love with him more and more every day.

"Kate, honey, you still there?" Kates end of the line had suddenly gone quiet.

"Uh, yeah sorry babe just…. God I love you Rick, I'll be up in a few".

"Love you too Kate, always. Good because I've missed you! By the way for the rest of the weekend you're all mine!"

"I missed you too but remember we are having lunch tomorrow with my dad but I have to go now Rick otherwise I'll never get out of the car"

She heard a grunt noise on the other end "Rick seriously not even five minutes and I'll be up there okay I'm gonna hang up now okay my big baby" she teased and quickly hung up before he protested any longer. She thanked the driver as he helped her grab her half a dozen shopping bags then she quickly said hello to Donald their older doorman as she made her way to the elevator. Thankfully she managed to get the elevator to herself and wasn't stopped until she reached the top floor as the doors to the elevator opened she saw him, that amazing _sexy _man with the heart of gold standing there leaning against the hallway wall with his classic Castle smile his eyes lighting up at the sight of her which made her stomach flutter she stepped out dropping the bags by her feet.

As she stepped closer into his space reaching up on her toes to claim his lips it was a soft kiss as she ran her fingers through his soft, silky hair. He ran his hands down her curves cupping her backside as she moaned into his mouth unfortunately air became a necessity as they broke apart Kate sighed "hey" she whispered as she gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey beautiful, mm I could get use to this kind of welcoming"

"Mm me too, maybe I should leave you home more often hey?" she winked up at him all he did was shake his head like a crazy man.

"Nope never again!" his response causing her to role her eyes as she gently smacked him on the chest.

"Come on drama queen, let's go inside, hey stop peeping and get your sexy butt inside and I'll show you" she teased raising her eyebrows as she slapped his backside causing him to yelp and turn to smirk at her.

"Okay come on sit down on the sofa and I'll show you seeing how giddy you are I mean geez you would think it was Christmas"

"Oh but my beautiful detective it is I mean this is so much better then Christmas, so much _sexier_" she just shook her head as he sat down she sat down on the other end of the sofa facing towards him.

"By the way did you and Lanie buy out the whole town?"

"Ha, ha no but I got a lot of _sexy, lacy barely there lingerie_" she whispered leaning closing to him as he leaned closer their lips nearly touching until she quickly leaned down and picked up a bag Castle muttering something along the lines of tease.

By the end of her 'show and tell' she was straddling his lap their lips connected in a hot heavy kiss.

"Alexis, your mother" she panted into his mouth as she rolled her hips with his.

"Out, sleep over…. Oh god Kate! But not home tonight".

And with that Kate jumped off grabbed a bag and told him to stay there, when she came back out in the pink and black satin and lace cami set his heart nearly fell out of his throat he had never seen someone so sexy she truly was a goddess. "Kate" she had truly left him speechless utterly speechless she tilted her head down her cheeks turning a light pink as she made her way over to him to it back in his lap, she started to toy with his shirt buttons.

"So it looks okay?" she asked with a slight bit of self conscious laced within her question he held her tighter around her hips looking into his eyes. "Kate you look… just wow!" she smiled down at him stroking the side of his jaw she claimed his lips in a hot heavy kiss he didn't even try to take her lingerie off this was all they needed right now just their lips.

They lost track of time as they continued to kiss each other with a mix of hot and lazy kisses, fast and hard kisses and just needy nibbling kisses. Until they were interrupted when the front door swung open.

"Dad, Kate I'm back Paige is gonna sleep here again her brothers well you kn…" Kate squealed as she hid her head into Castles shoulder as he cursed softly for Kates ears only he tried to get up but Kate whispered softly that he shouldn't as he wasn't decent.

"Alexis, pumpkin uh Kate was…. We were" before he knew it he broke out into a fit of laughter followed by Kate they just couldn't help it they didn't know why it was so funny it just was.

"You guys are gross!" Alexis exclaimed as her and Paige made their way to the stairs.

"Trust me pumpkin you'll understand one day I mean….. never mind but I mean come on we are only kissing!" he joked.

"Yeah like two horny teenagers" she gagged "Just can you two please get a room I love you both but seriously!"

Kate just giggled into his neck "sorry Lex" she yelled "we'll uh go in our room"

Alexis just smiled and nodded to Kate before going up to her room truth be told she was happy to see them happy she just wished she didn't have to see them making out like that but she would get over it after a few shopping trips with her dads Amex card her grandma would be proud of her she thought.

"Come on Rick, let's take this back to our room it's getting late and I uh don't think I can you know with those two up there after they caught us" she leaned down and grabbed his _package_ causing him to gasp as he claimed her lips "Who cares I'll be quiet promise" Kate let out a throaty laugh still holding onto him as she kissed his jaw "okay let's just… Oh Rick… Let's please you need to stop we…. Oh….we..uh need to…to take these too our room" he soon stopped holding her breast as he reluctantly got up with her grabbing all the bags like a mad man causing her to laugh again as he chased her to their room locking the doors.

**A/N: Next chapter I swear I will have the chapter with Kates dad I'm gonna make it so they have already gone to Kates mothers grave so many fanfics have done that chapter and I'm not sure I can do it justice but if you want to have it in the story let me know and I'll try and write it :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle :( boo!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the review, follows & favourites also to the ****_guest_**** reviewer please sign in next time and say horrid things about my writing and for one as bias as this will sound all your negative comments which may I add was all of what you said is completely wrong. Anyway sorry for the delay crazy busy with work and Uni but here we go let me know what you think :)**

"Castle" Kate lightly nudged his side lightly running her fingers up and down his bicep loving the feeling of his muscles twitching under her touch but he didn't answer. So she decided to lean across touching his lips with hers lightly nibbling on his bottom lip he let out a soft groan at her touch, she felt his lips slowly cooperating and she ran her tongue along the entrance of his mouth she regretfully pulled back lightly pushing his messy hair away from his face "Ri—ick time to wake up babe". He let out a loud groan causing her to laugh.

"Aaarghh uh—don—wanna" he complained pulling her closer as he nuzzled his face into the side of her neck.

"As much as I would love to Rick we have lunch with my father today remember?"

"Uh huh, what's the time sexy"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes "just after 8:00am" she leaned down to kiss him softly on the side of his jaw humming in the feeling and nuzzling into the side of his neck.

"Aaaaand why are we awake?" he yawned inhaling the scent of her hair moving his hand to lightly rub the spot under her chest causing her skin to break out in goose bumps. She smiled into his neck giving him a quick soft kiss.

"Honestly? I kinda-don't-know" she quickly mumbled trying not to laugh.

"Wahat you woke me up for no reason" he mocked in amusement while he absent mindedly twirled with one of her curls.

"Hmm you just looked so _sexy_ just laying there and all I could think about was having my wicked way with you!" she slowly made her so she was practically on top of him as he grasped her backside to help her stay.

"Uh huh really? Sexy you say? So we don't have to be up really for at least 2 hours…"

"Hmm watcha thinking Ricky?"

He gulped at the way she said his name, "well you did say you wanted to have your wicked way with me"

She smiled leaning down to lightly run her lips over his mouth "I did, that's right so…."

And before she knew it she was lying on her back as he rose above her.

"Oh my god Castle! Hurry up!"

"I don't know what to wear!"

"Just chuck on something casual nothing over the top"

"All I have is crazy slogan shirts and dress shirts"

She made her way to their wardrobe where he was looking everywhere in the hopes of finding something to wear she had thrown a simple white summer dress with a black cashmere cardigan and of course a pair black stilettos. He turned to face her his jaw hitting the floor.

"See you look sexy, and I look well!" he signalled to himself she smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"Well if I do say so myself Castle you look very ruggedly handsome"

"Not helping! But wait do I really look…"

She nodded walking towards him running her finger over his chest "Mhmm, very sexy, toned and mmm" she moved inches closer to his mouth and just before he could press his lips to hers she quickly moved back lightly slapping his chest causing him to whine. "Tease" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey wear this it's casual and you look very ruggedly handsome in it plus it will give me something to look at while we're out" she smiled up at him giving him a suggestive look.

Obviously he decided to throw on the black simple shirt with his denim jeans and within 10 minutes they were on their way to the small restaurant where they had agreed to meet with her father for lunch.

"Hey dad" they spotted Jim sitting in the small booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Katie, it's good to see you" he hugged her a little tighter as he looked over to Castle "Ah Rick good to see you too son" he pulled Castle into a hug as well. They all quickly took a seat Castle holding onto her hand as they rested their joint hands on her thigh, his thumb absent mindedly running over her knuckles. He gave her a loving smile as she stared into his eyes.

"So Katie bug, what did I do to deserve this lunch have you two got some certain news?..." Jim asked looking between the two of them curiously Kates eyes popped out of her head as Castle felt her tighten her grip over his hand. He noticed their shocked faces he couldn't help but laugh "oh you guys are to easy!"

"DAD!" Kate hissed as Castle laugh uncomfortably.

Kate took a deep breath before telling Jim "anyway can't I just have lunch with my dad and partner without a second agenda?" she raised her eyebrow

"Of course you know you can, but from the looks on both of your faces it's safe to say that, that is not the case so what's up?"

"Uh well, we've decided to take the next step in our relationship" Kate turned her head to give Castle a brief reassuring smile before turning to face her father again "dad Rick asked me to move in with him about two weeks ago"

"Oh I'm happy for the both of you honestly it's good to see you so happy Katie and I have you to thank Rick so thank you"

Castle smiled looking between Jim and Kate he turned back to Jim "actually Jim, I believe it's me that should be thanking you for bringing up such a wonderful women, believe me when I say this I am willing to do everything in power to make Kate happy because she deserves it all!"

Kate didn't even think twice she quickly leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips against his lips she whispered "I love you" before pulling back. Jim just smiled at the interaction he had just encountered "believe me son, I know that you will I have no doubts".

They sat in small silence whilst they ate their meals Kate kept trying to steal Castles fries and each time she was successful he would pretend to be shocked, Jim just watched in amazement he can't remember the last time he saw his little Katie actually he did know it was before her mother was murdered, and he had the man sitting adjacent to him Richard Castle who was clearly head over heels in love with his daughter.

"Well Katie bug, Rick I better get going have a meeting with some buddies" Jim said as he stood up Kate standing up with Castle. Kate gave her dad a big hug "don't let this one go sweetie he's a keeper" Jim whispered only low enough for her to hear.

"I know dad, trust me he's not going anywhere" she said turning to face Rick who stepped in to give Jim a handshake however Jim wasn't taking it and brought him in for a brief 'man hug'. They all said their goodbyes as they made it to the exit and Kate and Castle got in one taxi heading home as Jim catched a taxi to his meeting.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle well this sucks!**

**A/N: OMG long over due update been crazy busy with uni and work but here we go!**

_(Two months down the line)_

Kate woke up Saturday morning at a decent hour as it was weekend off after dealing with two major crimes for the last two months she finally had four days off as demanded by Captain. She rolled over to the emptiness of her partners side of the bed she realised it was quiet cold along his side meaning that it had been a while since he had been up. Regretfully rolling over to get out of bed rummaging the floor for her bra and panties that had been torn off her last night and grabbing Castles dress shirt lazily buttoning up enough to make her look merely presentable as she made her way out to the office she saw her man sitting on the floor his back against the sofa looking through photo albums.

She walked over to him sitting down on the couch behind him "hey handsome" she lightly ran her fingers through his muzzled hair he leaned into her touch "hey" he was looking through photographs of Alexis as she was little.

"You okay?" she asked softly as she moved her fingers down to the back of his neck lightly scratching the hair on the back of his neck "hmm god Kate! I can't believe my little girl is going to Stanford in two months I've lost my little girl Kate" he sighed.

She leaned down to wrap her arms around his shoulders her head leaning against his shoulder "hey, you haven't lost her she's just growing up trust me she will always be your little girl I mean I still go to my dad and I always will she will always need you babe, she's so little in this picture how old was she?"

He placed his hand on her arm lightly running his thumb along her forearm press a light kiss to her hand "I know it's just god where did those 18 years go! She was only 5 here first week of school" he sighed running his thumb along her picture Kate smiled she softly kissed him behind the ear making her way along his jaw using her hand to lightly turn his face pulling him in for a soft kiss. He blindly closed the photo album carefully pulling her onto his lap humming into her lips.

When they broke apart for air she breathed in until she could catch her breath as she brushed her thumb along his jaw "you know…"

"hmm" he raised his eyebrows taking in her unique smell.

"Well I mean maybe… only if you want…" he noticed her stuttering

"Kate honey, what is it?" he asked absent mindedly rubbing the small of her back.

"Well what if we have our own mini Castle and Becketts one day in the future _together_"

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree; "really you want kids… _with me?_" he smiled squeezing her tighter as she smiled. Making her heart flutter at the heartfelt surprise he let out god she loved him.

"Honestly at first I had always wanted kids, but then my mother was murdered and I joined the police force. I just didn't want t o risk doing the same to my children, but you… Richard Castle, you showed me how to live, showed me that I could live out my dreams, you broke down that wall Rick you and only you. So yes, yes I want to make lot's of babies with you! I mean… unl…."

He quickly shook his head giving her a quick chaste kiss "no, no. trust me there is nothing I want more than to have babies with, Kate you wonderful, wonderful woman! God I love you!" he pulled her in for a long toe curling kiss running his fingers through her hair as she moaned into his mouth straddling his lap when air became a necessity they pulled apart, Kate pepper kissing all over his face.

"I love you! I love you!" she declared over and over between each peppered kiss he chuckled at her declaration.

"Love you too beautiful! So, so god damn much!"

After their heated make out session that ended with them laying on their side on the soft rug. He lightly started running his thumb along her thigh.

"So how many kids do you want?" he softly asked moving his hand to caress her face.

"LOTS!" she quickly answered laughing at his reaction "no honestly, maybe two hopefully a mini you first then a little girl" she smiled.

She claimed his lips again for a soft kiss "how many do you want I mean besides Alexis ?"

He thought about it for a moment "I've always wanted three including Lex we're gonna have cute babies mini writers and detectives" his eyes lighting up at the mere thought.

She moved closer up against his body snuggling into his chest "hmm" she tilted her head claiming his lips again in a soft lazily kiss, "we're really doing this aren't we?" she sighed as he pulled her tighter "we are I mean sometimes I still can't help but pinch myself because I can't get over the fact that you chose me! I don't think I'll ever get over it" he sighed inhaling her scent Kate pulled back a little.

"I love you Rick you do know that! You've always had my heart too don't ever doubt that I was just too stupid to realise sooner I love you so much you're mine you're my one and done"

He just held onto her "I know, I know and I love you so much!"

"So you feeling better about Lexis?"

"A little still can't believe she's going to college I mean I'm so proud of her but she has made me feel so old" he chuckled

"You should be proud you've done an amazing job with her Rick you are an amazing father and you should be so, so proud and believe me you are not old there was nothing old about what _we did _last night" she smirked kissing the spot just under her jaw line.

He smirked laughing "hmm really so you liked that?"

"Uh huh maybe we could do that again tonight?" she suggested flirtatiously

He hummed in response "I'd like that we should get started practicing to make mini Castles"

"Oh yeah because we _definitely_ need to practice I mean without sounding to up myself we're pretty good at that" she giggled in reply.

"So do you know when you would like to try for our future babies?" just him asking that question gave her butterflies "wow" she whispered softly "I don't think I'll ever get use to that question" she smiled "uh why don't we take it when it comes I've nearly finished my birthing pill cycle so what if we just stop practicing and when we get pregnant that will be the right time"

"Sounds perfect I love you and I am so excited to _not practice_" he winked Kate giving him her usual Beckett eye roll and the light slap on the chest "why don't we go back to bed and practice some more" he practically jumped to his feet picking Kate up as she tried but failed to demand him to put her down. Gently throwing her on to the bed as he leaned on top of her claiming her lips again.

**A/N: Let me know what you think :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle :( boo!**

**A/N: Here we go! Sorry that I haven't updated sooner with work and uni been crazy anyway here we go! Let me know what you think :)**

He had been awake for half an hour now just reminiscing the last two weeks since they had decided that they wanted kids together in the future and all the _practicing_ they were doing, he seriously could not believe Kate wanted kids with him! He was lying on his side just staring at his partner sleeping peacefully her beauty was beyond words absolutely beautiful.

"You're creepy Castle" she whispered eyes still closed her bare back facing him he couldn't help but chuckle. He leaned closer leaving open mouth kisses along her back making his way up to her shoulder suckling on the smooth curve until he met the back of her ear kissing her in the spot that made her squirm.

"Happy birthday beautiful" he softly whispered his hand moving down her abdomen lightly moving his thumb along her stomach causing her stomach to flutter. "Hmm, thank you" she whispered turning to face him snuggling up to his chest, leaving small pepper kisses along his chest "hmm I love you so much Rick, love waking up to this" she said smiling into his chest.

He held onto her tighter taking in the sweet aromas of cherries and vanilla her perfect scent, "love you too honey, just think the next two weeks we get to do just this"

"I still can't believe you asked Montgomery for me to have time off, you're so sneaky" she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I knew you would fight me off and would be stubborn plus you need this you've been working crazy hours these last two months and in all you've had about four days off so let's enjoy these next two weeks okay?"

She hummed "I know and that's why I love you, always looking out for my wellbeing and you're truly wonderful Richard Castle…. so what are we doing today because I'm pretty okay staying in bed all day with _you_" she ended whispering seductively into his ear causing his stomach muscles to clench against her stomach.

"Hmm well we don't have any plans until around 6ish I booked us reservations to celebrate, let me just go make you some coffee can't have my beautiful lady cranky at me." He joked getting a classic Beckett eye roll.

As Castle headed into the kitchen he pulled out his phone and sent Lanie a quick text.

**RC: Hey my lovely ME! How's everything coming along? We set for the day?**

As he placed the coffee beans into the machine his phone went off again.

**LP: Hey writer boy! Yes everything is running smoothly as long as you're looking after our girl we're set!**

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in this has to go perfect! He had big plans tonight for Kate and their future. While their coffee was brewing he was thinking back to the conversation he had, had with Alexis and his mother when Kate and Lanie were having a girl night.

_He had made dinner for them both that night and when the three of them had sat down Martha was the first to speak. "And what do we owe to this unexpected dinner? Richard and where's Katherine?" _

_He took a deep breath Alexis looked at him nervously "oh no dad, everything's alright with you and Kate isn't it?" _

_He looked at them surprised "what? No, no, no everything is absolutely fine Kates just having a girl's night with Lanie. But I did plan this dinner to ask you two something" he took a deep breath both Alexis and Martha just watched him waiting for him to explain._

_"As you know its Kates birthday surprise party next Saturday but I have another surprise as well… I want to ask Kate for her hand in marriage, she's the one guys" their faces lit up with excitement._

_"Oh Richard it's about damn time!" Martha cheered._

_"Dad that's fantastic I'm so happy for you dad!" _

_"Thanks, I'm just glad you guys agree" he smiled._

He couldn't wait for tonight he made his way back to their bedroom Kate was standing in just her bra and barely there panties her back facing him as she was looking into the vanity mirror pulling her hair up into a messy bun, he stopped halfway through the door. It didn't matter how long they had been together he was always left speechless when he saw her and how beautiful and delicate she is. He placed their mugs down on his bed side cupboard and move towards her, she saw him coming from the reflection in the vanity mirror but continue putting her hair up. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist she leaned back into his embrace, "hmm" she hummed as he place soft kisses along her shoulder blades as his fingers did wonderful things to her stomach. She turned around in his arms wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him in for a deep kiss as they lazily made their way back to bed.

He turned so Kate was the first to lay on the bed as she tried to make her way to her side while he was still kissing her he had his knees on either side of her his hands holding her face as their tongues fought for dominance. He made his way along her jaw nibbling on her lower ear lobe causing her to moan that hot moan that drove him crazy. He pulled away briefly Kate let out a soft whimper, he slightly shook his head.

"What?" she asked nervously

He gave her a quick soft kiss on her pink swollen lips "you…" he kissed her again as she raised her eyebrows giving him a questioning look. "Just everything is so perfect when I'm with you, you're perfect I mean it Kate your beauty is beyond words and you have no idea just how happy you make me how lucky I feel that we finally have each other I love you so god damn much!" he declared kissing away the few tears that had slipped from her eyes.

"I love you too Rick so much! It scares me but it also excites me because I know for the rest of my life I'll have you there to back me up, love me you're my best friend, my lover, my soul mate and I love you so, so much!" she lightly ran her fingers along his jaw pulling him in for a searing kiss.

"Seriously Castle you take longer than a girl to get ready" Kate joked as she watched him decide on what dress shirt to wear tonight she stood up of the bed and walked into their closet pulling out a navy blue dress shirt that brought out his eyes and that was also a favourite of hers. "Here wear this it brings out your eyes and plus it's just that little bit tight that I get to enjoy the view of your sexy biceps that you hid from me way to long underneath all those big jackets you sure knew how to keep a girl guessing" she joked making him laugh.

"Hmm I'll keep that in mind for next time so you can check out my _sexy biceps_ and here I thought you liked me for my hot ass" he wiggled his eyebrows as she shrug "oh I love that ass too" she said as she reached around him to squeeze him tightly and in her bedroom voice she added "and I also _love_ your front too" she whispered into his ear as she gave him a quick squeeze causing him to squirm. "Come on writer man let's go to this surprise you have planned for me so we can get back to _practicing_" she said with a wink.

"Uh not that I'm complaining but the amount of _practicing_ we have done today let alone the last two weeks since our talk I'd say we are masters at _practicing_" he chuckled as Kate helped him doing up his shirt buttons starting from the bottom button Kate kissed her way up his stomach until all the button were done up then giving him a searing kiss.

"Come on you go grab your purse I'll quickly go put some spray on and meet you at the door as soon as Kate was out of the room he went into his top draw of his desk and grabbed the small red velvet box and placed it securely into his inside jacket pocket. Making his way out to the living room to meet Kate standing by the door "okay let's go to your birthday dinner beautiful".

**A/N: Again please let me know what you think :) also shouldn't be too long until the next chapter have already written part of it :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle ;( boo!**

**A/N: Can not get over the fact that this story has reached over 70,000 views that's crazy! Never thought anyone would read my work I hope you're enjoying so far bc I am also still working on 'Stop Running' and 'Finally' just crazy busy with work and uni :/ Anyway let me know what you think please :)**

"Really Castle a blind fold? I swear if you make me walk into a restaurant with strangers in there, there will be no practicing! Understand?" she was trying to sound serious but was failing miserably. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips when he pulled away just sightly he whispered against her lips "I promise you'll love it" he declared. Castle picked her up bridal style "Castle! What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Ah patience detective" he added as they walked down the steps to the Old Haunt, he had sent Lanie a quick text before leaving to let her know they were on their way, as they stepped inside they walked towards the door it was quiet too quiet Kate thought.

"Rick, is this your sick way of telling me you are some kind of serial killer" she joked he just chuckled once they were in the he leaned down his lips touching the bottom of her earlobe "happy birthday beautiful" he whispered as he pulled the blind fold of and she was faced with all her friends and family who all yelled out _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_ To say she was shocked was an understatement her eyes filled with tears, happy tears though "Rick" she whispered softly he could just hear her he squeezed her upper arms "you okay Kate?" he asked. As everyone started to move around Lanie was walking towards them, Kate turned to face him pulling him in for a kiss that lingered a bit longer than planned when they pulled apart she rested her head against his "thank you, this… everything… this means so much… I love you so much Rick" she whispered only for him to hear he smiled and with the pad of his thumb wiped the small tear that manage to trickle down her cheek he leaned in to kiss her again "you're welcome, beautiful I love you too now I think our favourite M.E. wants to still you from me" he joked.

Lanie walked up to Kate and pulled her in for a hug "happy birthday girl!"

"Thanks Lanie, did you know about this?" as she answered this question Espo, Ryan and Jenny approach the three of them.

"Happy birthday Chica" Espo gave her a brief hug.

"Happy birthday Beckett" Ryan leaned in to give her a hug Jenny following after the boys.

"Thanks guys, really for everything" she smiled looking but lovingly into Ricks eyes.

As the night progressed on everyone was having a ball Kate, Lanie and Jenny were all sitting around the table talking. Castle spotted Jim from across the room and made his way over to him "hey Jim"

"Rick, great party Katie's enjoying herself I see" he nodded towards his daughter.

Castle followed his glance and smiled there was nothing better than seeing her smile seeing her happy "yeah… hey listen can I talked to you for a minute" Jim noticed that he was a bit nervous.

"Of course here sit down" he gestured towards the empty seat next to him "everything okay?"

He didn't know why he was so nervous he got along really well with Jim so he knew this would be fine "uh.. yeah everythings great actually. I uh… Look Jim I love your daughter so much that it scares me but I never want to lose her I want forever with your daughter Jim what I'm trying to ask is even though Kate would kill me right now if she heard. I want to marry your daughter I was just wondering if are okay with me proposing?"

Jim couldn't hide the smile on his face he knew from the moment he saw his Katie with Rick that they had that special bond "of course you have my permission Rick just don't tell Kate 'cause she would kill both of us" he said chuckling "so when will be happening?"

Castle let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in "tonight…. During the birthday speeches" he said smiling Jim clasped his future son-in-law on the shoulder "I would say good luck but I think we both already know the answer" he smiled.

Castle made his way up onto the stage and tapped onto his champagne flute gathering everyone's attention Kate looked up at the stage and smiled when she saw him he really was ruggedly handsome.

"Alright guys if I could just have the stunningly beautiful birthday girl up here with me please?" he asked the whole time staring into her mesmerizing eyes as she blushed and made her way up to the stage.

"Happy birthday beautiful" he smiled lovingly into her eyes holding onto one of her hands. "now I know you're probably going to kick my butt when we get home" everyone broke out into laughter and Kate just smiled shaking her head and giving him a quick wink "I know how much you hate surprises but it was totally worth it the way your face lit up, the little wrinkles you get in the corner of your eyes when you smile, totally worth it. Aaaand seeing as we are together, I would like to just add that as the new tradition of the partners birthday wish as well". Again the crowd broke out into laughter Kate had a few tears trickling down her eyes her jaw felt like it was going to break from smiling so much, she sqeezed his hand.

"I wish that I get to see that smile everyday for the rest of my life" Kate leaned in to kiss Castle it was short and sweet but so many emotions were put into that one kiss she whispered against his lips "I love you" as she pulled away Castle knelt down Kates breath caught in her throat as the guests let out a small gasped he looked so nervous and it made her love him just that bit more and all she wanted to do was yell _yes_ but she knew him, and she knew he most likely had another long speech so she would wait, even if it would kill her.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, three years ago if someone had told us that we would be living together, loving each other I would have never believed them, I mean I hoped to god that, that would happen and I could only ever expect one of those signature Beckett eye rolls. But now I could never imagine my life without you and I only hope you feel the same, you know some may say eight months together isn't that long to know- but I know I've known for two years that you are it for me. I love you so, so much that I don't ever want to imagine my life without you I want to wake up every morning next to you, catch the bad guys, drive you insane but only because I love you! So Katherine Houghton Beckett will you make me the happiest ruggedly handsome writer _man_ and will you marry me?"

There wasn't a dry eye insight and Kate could not stop nodding "yes, yes, yes! I will marry you Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, yes I will marry you!" and with that Castle stood up and pulled her into his embrace lifting her up and spinning her around as he placed her down on to the ground pulling her in for a searing kiss as he shakily placed the ring on her left hand the crowd was cheering Lanie being of course the loudest with Espo and Ryan whistling. They both couldn't stop smiling looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much! Rick, so much!" she whispered

"I love you too Kate, always" he replied weakly.

As the night came to an end and majority of the people had left after congratulating the newly engaged couple the only guest left were Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Jenny, Castle and of course Kate. The girls were sitting around looking at Kates ring she just couldn't hide the smile on her face, the boys were playing a game of pool it was Castles turn but he was completely mesmerized by Kate his _fiancé_ her laugh she was just beautiful.

"Yo Castle!"

He jumped at Espo's voice "huh" he looked frazzled

"It's your turn"

"Oh right, sorry" he took his turn and Espo and Ryan both shook their heads "dude you've got it bad…" Ryan said

"Can you blame me? Plus not like you two can talk anyway I'm gonna go see the beautiful detective, it's getting late and I'd kind of like to spend some of the party with her" he joked. As the boys rolled their eyes jokingly making whip noises towards him.

As he approached Kate he walked quietly behind her signalling to Lanie and Jenny to be quiet, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders his mouth landing in the crook of her neck "mmm hey there" he murmured into her skin causing her to shiver at his touch.

"Hey yourself" she couldn't hide her smile and that didn't go unnoticed by her best friend Lanie she had to remember to talk to Castle later to thank him for bringing out this side of Kate Beckett. He started to play with engagement ring he lightly kissed her eye nuzzling his nose into her hair inhaling her unique cherry scent.

Lanie and Jenny made themselves scarce and made their way over to their boys and joined them for around of pool, Castle reluctantly pulled away and sat down on one of the empty seats pulling Kate into his lap as she sat on him her legs dangling over the side of his legs, her arms wrapped around his neck her lips smiling against his shoulder. Both unaware of their best friends watching them.

"So think this will be a birthday to remember?" he asked playing with her ring as he brought her hand up to his lips kissing the naked skin just above the diamond ring it was elegant, nothing over the top it was…. Perfect.

"Hmm yeah, most definitely one to remember" she smiled kissing him on the neck.

"So I did good?"

"Oh you did better than good, it's perfect honestly thank you Rick no one has ever done something like this for me I love you so much!" she whispered

"You're worth it Kate trust me and I'm glad you love me" he chuckled before adding "because we're getting married…. Wow I don't think I'll ever get use to it" he whispered barely audible.

Smiling again Kate answered "I know… but I can't wait to be Mrs Kate Castle" she felt him tighten his grip.

"Hmm I like the sounds of that"

"Me too, I love you Mr Castle" she lightly ran her hand along his jaw.

"Love you too, future Mrs Castle" kissing her softly on her lips.


End file.
